


PAPARAZZI

by Chunnies



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una foto robada y después el caos. Hace tiempo solían pensar que cuando te hacían una foto te robaban el alma. Jaejoong prefiere poner la suya en manos de Changmin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. REACCIÓN EN CADENA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Soulmind, me ha costado pero creo que por fin las musas o el exceso de nicotina han funcionado. 
> 
> Pediste tal que esto: 
> 
> Una fan pilla a Changmin y Jaejoong saliendo juntos de un hotel en Bali y la foto da la vuelta al mundo, suscitando todo tipo de teorías y revolucionando al mundo del espectáculo coreano y japonés. 
> 
> Y esto es lo que salió. Espero, confío y deseo que te guste. Es por y para ti.

Sólo es una foto. 

No tiene pruebas. Ninguna. 

Pero sabe que el Jaejoong que contempla en el ordenador acaba de tener sexo. Reconoce esa expresión de gozo, rotunda, cálida que se muestra en el brillo de su sonrisa, se escapa a través de sus labios húmedos y curvados en un millón de luces y sombras convirtiéndose en delito, de esos por los que merece la pena que amarguen tu libertad. Murmura su nombre sin poder apartar la vista de la maldita foto, hipnotizado. 

La culpa es suya, sabe desde hace eones que buscarse o buscar a los otros cuatro en internet es peligroso para la salud. Pero a Yunho, que siempre ha vivido al límite, mantenerse en el limbo de la desinformación sobre sus miembros o ex miembros le supone el mismo esfuerzo que dejar de respirar, la tentación ya no vive arriba, se ha ido a su casa y de repente en una de esas noches perezosas, en las que la música suave envuelve su habitación, la pantalla del ordenador dibuja mil posibilidades a un sólo botón de distancia. La curiosidad gana a la prudencia en una batalla que dura un suspiro. 

Y la imagen aparece, ocupando todo el espacio, brillando. La entrada de un hotel, madera, palmeras, el mar de fondo y ellos dos robándose espacio vital mutuamente, mirándose como si cada uno fuese lo mejor que le ha pasado al otro. Dejando a la imaginación la piel compartida, los gemidos ahogados y las risas cómplices que, con seguridad se quedaron en las paredes de alguna habitación de ese hotel. Nada en la foto cuenta nada y al mismo tiempo lo dice todo, está completamente convencido de lo que ha sucedido, porque los conoce, y no pueden ser más evidentes. 

Maldice en todos los idiomas que conoce. Los tres. Y con acento de Jeolado. Deja el ordenador, con la pantalla brillando acusadora y se enciende un cigarro, pequeño privilegio reservado para momentos especiales. A la tercera calada se da cuenta de que ha continuado maldiciendo a todos los ancestros de esos dos y de que no quiere dejar de hacerlo. 

Se apoya en la ventana abierta, deja a su espalda la ciudad que se prepara para la noche con sus mejores luces, vuelve a mirar la foto. Changmin está relajado, sonríe como cuando estuvieron en París, cálido, libre, sereno, no le culpa, pero mentalmente prepara una lista de elaborados reproches aderezados de su mejor mirada de decepción. Y una voz en su interior, juguetona y rota le murmura que ni con su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado conseguirá que el maknae se sienta ni un poco culpable. Una voz que suena sospechosamente parecida a la de Yoochun. 

El tiempo pasa y no sabe si son minutos u horas. Su cerebro trabaja rápido mientras busca en la red y encuentra la misma foto en cientos de páginas, miles de comentarios, euforia, pasión, discordia, acusaciones, elucubraciones, cientos de y si, toneladas de intolerancia, bramidos de alegría, gritos de indignación. Todo lo que esperaba multiplicado por cien. 

 

Son Jaejoong y Changmin, determinados, libres, ajenos a los cien mil detalles que llenan las aristas de un pentágono otrora perfecto. Ha vivido con esa verdad los últimos doce años, ambos son fuerzas de la naturaleza, implacables e imprescindibles, en momentos como este a su pesar. 

Revuelve entre los montones de ropa esparcidos por la cama hasta encontrar el teléfono, inseguro de cual de ellos será el primero en recibir su llamada. Quién será el afortunado en recibir la marea de realidad con la que quiere inundarles para que dejen de mostrarse tan estúpidamente perfectos ante el mundo. Pero resulta que es una de esas veces en las que la intención no sirve para nada, en la que tu propio cuerpo te traiciona y sin darse cuenta esta esperando que al otro lado de la linea responda alguien completamente distinto. Pero no menos querido o atesorado.

 

La voz de Junsu rompe el silencio. Hay algo fresco en su tono, como mañanas de verano, cuando no hace el suficiente calor y el aire es respirable.

— ¡Hyung!

— Junsu

Puede sentirlo al otro lado entrecerrrando los ojos, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto felino., abandonando cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo para concentrarse en él. Escucha en el breve silencio que se acomoda entre ellos como su dongsaeng sabe, advierte y resuelve en segundos la ecuación que le plantea al pronunciar su nombre. Gracias a las deidades Junsu entiende.

— ¿Qué?- pregunta directo. En su mundo no existen los preámbulos, esa parte pertenece a Jaejoong y algunas veces se cuela entre las sonrisas de Yoochun. Pero él no, el camino más recto para llegar a un punto en Junsu es una autopista de dos carriles sin límites de velocidad.

— ¿Has visto la foto de Changmin y Jaejoong? Está circulando por toda la red. 

— Como no concretes más Changmin y Jaejoong salen en muchas fotos Yunho. Desde antes de debutar, debe haber miles.

Yunho carraspea.

— Es de hace tres días, en Bali saliendo de un hotel, juntos, han estado juntos. Y cuando digo juntos me refiero precisamente a lo que estás pensando.  
— Pues estoy pensando mal.  
— Y acertarás  
— ¡Joder!  
— Si  
— ¿Los han pillado? espera ¿Changmin ha caído?

Y esa es la parte divertida, hilarante, un pequeño triunfo entre los infames que alguna vez han sido atrapados con las manos en la masa. Una de las constantes entre los cinco, a pesar de la separación, es mantener el perfil de su privacidad tan bajo que necesitarían espeleólogos para llegar a las entrañas de su intimidad. Y el maknae ha perfeccionado a través de los años el noble arte de esconder cualquier aspecto de su vida que no necesita ser mostrado. Si alguna vez se revelan ciertos episodios de su vida es consecuencia de la ineptitud de terceros que sufren llegado el caso las consecuencias de su indiscreción. 

— Me temo que si.  
— Mierda.  
— Lo se.  
— Tengo que ver eso.

 

Cuelga el teléfono y enciende el ordenador. Sabe que Yunho está elaborando una estrategia defensiva, continua siendo el hombre de ignora las palabras y se recoge en las acciones para solucionar cualquier problema. El que prefiere los “ahora” a “mañana será otro día”. La mayoría de las veces funciona, pero en este caso los protagonistas no son precisamente fáciles. 

Su ánimo se columpia entre la preocupación real y la liberación porque a partir de este momento esconderse o preocuparse de ojos extraños será un recuerdo lejano. Y Junsu que es fiel creyente de la libertad se recrea en la que se anuncia en esa imagen robada. 

La foto aparece enseguida, está la primera en todas las búsquedas. Los tonos anaranjados dominan el espacio, si se concentra un poco puede sentir la brisa del mar, el olor a tabaco y café que se cuela entre ambos, la quemazón que se adivina en la yema de los dedos, porque no han sentido la piel lo suficiente y quieren más. Su maknae parece calmado, pero intuye la tormenta que se ha desatado en su interior, porque mira a Jaejoong como un depredador que acaba de encontrar la presa ideal. Y sonríe como si sobrase todo el tiempo y toda la luz del mundo. 

Junsu sigue mirando fascinado, cierra los ojos y se prepara, definitivamente van a tener problemas. Y la imagen de Yoochun prometiéndole que saldrá bien y que será divertido le guía hasta el siguiente paso de un plan que ni siquiera existe.


	2. Cuando pensamos que tenemos todas las respuestas y de repente cambian todas las preguntas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es lo que pasa después de descubrir la foto de Jaejoong y Changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido complicado. No se si mantengo el nivel del anterior capitulo. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que nace de las entrañas y es real, al menos en mi cabeza.  
> Espero que te guste.

Hace años que Yunho no visita al CEO de la agencia. 

Se odian. 

Llevan evitándose desde mucho antes de la separación. Yunho adora el status quo en el que se mantienen, en el lado contrario del tablero, ignorándose a sabiendas de que están ahí.  
Hasta que recibe la llamada de su secretaria, que en otro tiempo fue humana, pero que se ha convertido en el esbirro perfecto, mensajera de malas noticias, aduladora constante y traidora sin culpa. 

Esta muy arriba en la lista de gente indeseable de Changmin.

Cuando entra en el despacho siente el frío abrazando sus huesos, anudando su alma con fuerza, en la calle el verano reluce en pleno apogeo pero en la cueva del dragón impersonal y atemorizante el ambiente es gélido, diseñado para alimentar el desasosiego. Se queda en la puerta sin cerrarla, quiere correr, escapar del monstruo que, en lo que le parece otra vida, protagonizó las pesadillas más crueles de los cinco.

— Pasa Jung.

Vacila, suspendido en las finas hebras de la supervivencia, porque todo su cuerpo le grita que se de la vuelta y huya. Se repite a si mismo que no es un cobarde, que Changmin y Jaejoong lo merecen, los otros dos también. Y el. Porque a estas alturas sabe que se lo ha ganado. Una respiración profunda, queda apenas perceptible anticipa el camino hacia la mesa, largo, estratégicamente situado para amedrentar. 

Y lo ve claro.

Es el momento. Se acuerda de Yoochun que vive seguro de que todos tienen un segundo especial, cuando te llena la sensación de que nada de lo que haces tiene sentido, ese instante en el que te preguntas qué coño estás haciendo, cuando no hay luz y ni siquiera sabes que estás dentro de un túnel. 

De repente sin avisar, llega la respuesta, es ahora, aquí donde va a romper esa apatía, la suerte de improperios que atoran las decisiones más pequeñas, es aquí, en este minuto cuando va a saltar al vacío, consciente de que se convertirá en uno de los mejores recuerdos en la lista de cosas que nunca se olvidan. 

Por eso no duda, y se sienta sin ser invitado, y le mira a los ojos. Por un instante el dragón titubea, pero recompone su cara inmediatamente. 

— Imagino que conoces el motivo de mi llamada. Espero que actúes en seguida evitando un mal mayor. En caso contrario las consecuencias podrían ser imprevisibles. 

— No señor, son adultos, son libres, no están haciendo nada malo- algo dentro de el burbujea pugnando por salir.

— ¿No vas a hacer nada?

— Alegrarme por ellos.

La mirada del Dragón, congelada en el tiempo, atraviesa sus entrañas. 

— Pues tu verás- el tono terrorífico provoca escalofríos en Yunho, pero no se amilana. Se siente amo y señor de sus actos y esta vez armonizan con sus sentimientos. No contesta. 

— Estais avisados

Yunho se inclina, en un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados, Dragón no puede verle pero esta sonriendo, desde dentro hacia afuera.

No es lo que le dice, precisamente son las palabras que se calla las que le alertan

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Yoochun deja el café encima de la mesa, contempla la foto y se regocija en cada detalle, por pequeño que sea, se alegra, algunas cosas en la vida merecen una buena celebración, sabe que esta es una de ellas. Han sido años de recrearse disfrutando de lo que será y alimentando sueños ajenos sólo por el placer de envolverse en ellos. No puede evitarlo, es como un torrente de emoción, quiere gritar, se contiene porque es tan bueno que merece contarse entre susurros, así como aplaudirlo en el entusiasmado y cómodo silencio del que ha cumplido su misión.

Es tan absurdo como el penitente que se arrepiente sin pecado sólo por el placer de hincarse de rodillas suplicando por una salvación de la que duda, en esas noches ajenas al calor de otro cuerpo, las que envuelven como una manta de frío. Casi les cuesta una vida encontrarse. 

Yoochun, vive el dolor y la alegría de los otros cuatro como propia. Y a pesar de que presume todo lo malo que precede a esa foto, no hay nada que le impida disfrutar del momento. 

 

Junsu no llama tan tarde.

A no ser que tenga un buen motivo.

Por eso hay una afirmación en el lugar de la pregunta cuando contesta. 

— La estoy viendo. 

Sabe que sonríe al otro lado de la linea. Porque al contrario de lo que le sucede a la mayoría de la gente, sólo cuando se trata de las personas que atesora, Junsu odia tener que explicarse y adora ser evidente para todos ellos. Yoochun lo sabe y por eso, desde el principio de los tiempos se ha preocupado en aprenderse a Junsu como si fuese una prolongación de su persona. Al final resulta que memorizar los recovecos de su amigo, que al principio era un salto sin red, es una forma de vida. 

— Yo también acabo de verla.  
— Has hablado con Yunho.  
— ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
— Porque tu no te pones a buscarnos en internet a estas horas…ni a estas horas ni a ninguna, eso es cosa de Yunho y Jaejoong.  
— Punto para ti, ahora necesitamos un plan de acción.  
— Eso es el trabajo de Minnie.  
— Esta vez no ¿quedamos para comer ramen? voy a llamar a Yunho, dos cabezas piensan mejor.  
— ¿Dos?  
— Yo ya os estoy poniendo en marcha, no voy a hacerlo todo. Vago.

Suspira sobrepasado. No hay quien evite el huracán que desata Junsu cuando se empeña en algo.  
— En media hora.

Podría dejarlo ahí. Pero no quiere. Algo dentro le obliga a continuar, la foto se estrella en su cara devolviéndole la realidad. Sigue sonriendo. No puede ni quiere evitarla. 

 

 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Cuando abre la puerta solo ve al gato gris a sus pies mirando fijamente, acusándole de robar al humano que le alimenta. 

Jaejoong está en la terraza, fumando, ajeno al mundo, rodeado de ese aura que tiene la gente especial.

Y se pierde entre las llamas que se encienden con solo mirarse y quiere quemarse hasta el infierno y más allá. La piel de jaejoong merece eso y más. Sentirse parte de su cuerpo dejarse llevar de verdad por primera vez sin pensar ni preocuparse de un mañana, esos después tan sobrevalorados que frenan los verdaderos impulsos que nacen de las entrañas y no nos dejan abierta ninguna puerta de las que de verdad queremos abrir. 

Y entre las complejas acciones que nos llevan a ser lo mejor de lo peor, follar con Kim Jaejoong esta seguro que es lo más cerca que estará de tocar el cielo. Si es que existe. Lo duda y no va a esperar a estar muerto para demostrar que cualquier cosa parecida al paraíso se encuentra entre los pliegues de los gemidos de ese hombre que le vuelve loco y desata las cuerdas que sostienen su vasto y complicado engranaje.


	3. De alfombras y balcones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algunos solo necesitan una buena alfombra mullida para sucumbir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para soulmind. Porque te lo mereces. Espero de verdad que lo disfrutes.

Ni siquiera se han tocado y ya se están sintiendo, Jaejoong renuncia al cigarro y se acerca para esconderse entre los brazos determinados y arrogantes con los que Changmin le envuelve para deleite nadie, porque esta vez si están solos. 

Los ruidos amortiguados de la calle se pierden contra el furioso latido del corazón de Changmin y la determinación de Jaejoong en besarle, lento, húmedo, intentando sin éxito fundirse con el otro porque a pesar de saber que es imposible, el puede escoger sus propias batallas y luchar hasta vencer, o al menos tiene la certeza de que lo habrá intentado de todas las maneras posibles. Y si el abigarrado sistema de valores de algún ser gris sin pasión se ve perjudicado, lo cierto es que no le preocupa. En absoluto.

Changmin cede al beso, que sabe a café, a victoria, a tabaco, a pasión desenfrenada y a los atardeceres en Japón cuando todo es naranja y tranquilo. Y lo hace en pos de recrearse en el mohín de su compañero, a caballo entre el disgusto y la diversión. Probablemente está sintiendo las dos cosas, porque sabe que hyung tiene una paleta de sentimientos tan grande que puede pintar uno diferente a cada minuto y aún así no termina de conocerlos todos y sabe que está perdido, atrapado entre las alas de mariposa que aletean furiosas cada vez que están juntos.

Si lo piensa, elige la cama, pero la alfombra, improvisado tálamo de caricias y besos se convierte en el escenario perfecto para desnudarse, el uno al otro. Sin prisas, recreándose en la piel que se muestra, orgullosa y radiante, destinada a ser acariciada. Y Changmin se rinde, devora avaricioso el cuerpo de Jaejoong que se deja, como el perfecto anfitrión, de una fiesta que gracias a las divinidades solo es de dos. Besa sus tatuajes con devoción, esculpe su cuerpo intentando memorizar cada curva, y no se cansa, sabe que nunca tendrá suficiente y vive arrogado a la penitencia de perderse con el.

 

Jaejoong pelea por mantener la cordura, pero ya sabe que es una guerra perdida. Ninguna bandera es más blanca que la suya cuando Changmin ronda y le sonríe, convierte su vida en un caos y su cuerpo en un puro temblor de gozo y lujuria. No pierde la perspectiva pero sabe que hace tiempo su brújula dejó de señalar el norte. Todas los caminos llevan a el. Le cuesta aceptarlo y ese rebelde que esconde, ese indomable se auto inmola sin control en el fuego del maknae. Sin dudar.

Sabe que Changmin prefiere la cama, pero no son capaces de llegar. 

Lo intuye cuando separa sus piernas, en el instante en el que juega con su polla y se recrea entre sus muslos. Se ahoga, porque sentir su cuerpo moldeado entre las manos demandantes quita el aliento y roba vida. Una que no merece la pena si no es a su lado. En su mente suena cursi, y manido, no es la primera vez que se atora en esa sensación y antes evitaba recrearse en ella, porque a veces el miedo puede más que cualquier sensación, pero decide dejar de luchar contra un ego insulso e inútil que se acomoda en una soledad descartada. Si existe una certeza en su vida es la que le repite todos los días que no puede seguir sin Changmin a su lado. 

Que no quiere. 

Pasan minutos, horas, días, ninguno de los dos se preocupa. Paran el tiempo a demanda y se dejan, con la confianza ciega que dan los años de quererse y los nervios de la primera vez, que no es, pero a ellos siempre les parece que si. Hoy Changmin quiere hundirse en lo más profundo y mientras se ancla a sus caderas penetra a Jaejoong con fuerza, quiere quedarse dentro de el para siempre y en cada movimiento de sus caderas le siente temblar, arqueando la espalda ofreciendo su cuerpo sin restricciones. Sabe que no va a durar mucho, Jaejoong le abraza y en un pequeño impulso consigue sentarse encima de el y se mueve despacio arriba y abajo sosteniéndose en los hombros de Changmin, mientras se miran a los ojos, vidriosos y apurados, anticipan el orgasmo en un imperceptible cosquilleo que les recorre en un estallido.

Es la gota que colma el vaso lleno de deseo, sudor, jadeos entrecortados, miradas perdidas, no quieren que se acabe pero sus cuerpos se mueven ajenos a sus deseos, mecidos por la carne que se adueña de los sentidos.

Se corren, casi al mismo tiempo, Changmin liberado apenas roza la polla de de Jaejoong y disfruta de ese orgasmo como si fuese suyo. 

El beso es lento, regalado, suave. Y es cuando el salón se llena de sonrisas, satisfechas, plenas y cansadas. 

El abrazo dura, inconscientes de los minutos que pasan, Changmin no quiere abandonar la calidez de Jaejoong, todavía no se lo cree. En cierto modo todo lo que les está pasando supera cualquier loca fantasía de adolescente. De alguna manera se venía anunciando desde el primer día cuando el sólo era un jovenzuelo torpe y desgarbado fascinado ante la etérea belleza de su hyung. 

Ya no es tan joven, espera que menos torpe, pero puede asegurar que cada segundo crece la fascinación por el hombre que se despereza en la alfombra.

— Minnie- la voz ronca de Jaejoong rompe su monólogo interior y le devuelve a la piel cálida. No le contesta, se limita a contemplar su sonrisa, traviesa, sincera. Lo que gana sin cámaras a espaldas de los desconocidos no tiene nombre. 

— Minnie- repite - te quiero.

Rotundo, directo, sin adornos ni mentiras, ese es su hyung en estado puro, liándose la manta a la cabeza, enfrentándose a todo lo que siente sin pensar en las consecuencias, porque hace tiempo que vive a sabiendas del regalo que es. 

Changmin, descreído por naturaleza, desea aferrarse a cualquier divinidad para poder agradecer, quiere quedarse en ese momento sin cambiar ni un jadeo o caricia, cierra los ojos abrumado. Por un instante jura que el tiempo comienza a correr furioso y desbocado al compás de su corazón.


	4. De cuando decimos la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changmin y Jaejoong han caído, pero no están solos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmind ojalá te siga gustando. Este capitulo está acompañado de Puccini, algo me dijo que era apropiado.
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutes.

Changmin no planea levantarse nunca. Decide que puede pasar el resto de su existencia tirado en una alfombra con Jaejoong a su lado. Nada de lo que hay más allá tiene sentido. 

Siempre es así de fácil con las decisiones fundamentales. El “te quiero” del hombre que sonríe a su lado, desnudo y magnifico como una estatua griega con la increíble capacidad de volverse cálido en un suspiro, podría resucitar a los muertos con esa sonrisa. Y ni siquiera es consciente de ello, camina por el mundo con la inseguridad de un humano mortal, común y corriente. 

Jaejoong no es nada de eso. 

Es el rey de saltarse las reglas, en un reino donde impera su sentido común que casi nunca coincide con el de los demás. Por eso es especial. Un día cualquiera a su lado se convierte en la aventura que el resto de la plebe imagina a lo largo de su insignificante vida. 

Jaejoong es todo y nada al mismo tiempo. Nada que puedas imaginar y todo lo que deseas y no sabes que existe. Hasta que te mira, directo, a los ojos y te ofrece el mundo.

No rompen el contacto físico, a Changmin la idea de separarse le molesta. Puede maldecir al menos en tres idiomas a cualquier divinidad que lo pretenda. Conquista piel rendida y lo abraza posesivo, impaciente, determinado porque alejarse no es una opción.

Jaejoong acaricia y no se cansa, piensa en lo puta que es la vida y lo poco que dura lo bueno y el arte con el que los humanos arrastran lo malo, en lugar de dejarlo en un rincón. Acusado de evadirse a lo largo de los años, sabe que ahuyentar la realidad aunque sea por unos minutos atempera el cansancio y dibuja pequeñas sonrisas enlatadas en un rincón de la memoria para abrirlas cuando llueve por dentro.

Pero esta vez, no necesita nada de eso, por eso acaricia, aprovecha la oportunidad entre disfrutar y cerciorarse de la verdad, atesora los gemidos y araña la incertidumbre del silencio que queda entre su susurro de amor y el grito de rabia que palpita entre sus huesos deseando salir agónico y presuroso. Pero no insiste, dentro de él aletea la duda, pequeña pero constante, a pesar de eso no se rinde. Vive de aprovechar el momento, y este es uno de los que llevan mayusculas y luces brillando alrededor.

En un momento el día se escapa entre las montañas y los neones parpadean sorprendidos mientras la luna recorta el perfil de la ciudad. 

— ¿Quieres comer algo? - la voz de Jaejoong, más ronca de lo habitual rompe el mutismo que rodea su abrazo. 

— ¿Además de a ti? - Sabe que es un chiste fácil, pero no puede evitarlo, porque su amante esconde la cabeza entre su cuello, como si estuviese avergonzado. Sus suaves toques erizan su piel, en su batalla por mantenerse cuerdo lo pequeño se hace grande 

 

Y cuando se da cuenta está en la cocina, en un gesto tan antiguo que ya no recuerda la primera vez, los dos conversando mientras su hyung prepara algo de comer. Son distintas cocinas, diferentes comidas, nuevas ciudades, hoteles desconocidos, rincones amables, en su mente se suceden distintas fotografías, en todas están juntos compartiendo ese momento. A veces Changmin sueña despierto, desde que es un niño imagina cosas que su mente racional sabe nunca llegarán a suceder. A veces la realidad te muerde y lo que vives es mejor que lo que sueñas.

Lo imposible es la especialidad de Jaejoong. 

Y de pronto se da cuenta de que todavía no responde a los te quiero que le ha regalado en la alfombra, bendita sea, despechado por los silencios cómodos en los que se dice todo y no se compromete a nada. Siente la urgente necesidad de dejarse llevar por una vez, porque si lo dice en voz alta se volverá sólido y nada volverá a ser lo mismo. Porque por una vez anhela una voz descontrolada, un grito salvaje que desborde ríos, quiere que se le escuche alto, claro para que el temor que aletea entre las pestañas de Jaejoong, escondiendo su mirada brillante desaparezca. 

 

— yo también te quiero 

Y el bol se cae al suelo mientras Jaejoong se gira, tiene que verle, asegurarse de que no está soñando o bajo el efecto de alguna de las proverbiales mezclas etílicas de Yoochun. Y Changmin sonríe desde su taburete anclado a la cerveza mientras sus ojos brillan y jura que hay ternura en ellos ademas de la omnisciente diversión. 

El maknae rompe cualquier muro que se interponía entre ellos. Está nadando entre la vulnerabilidad de saberse esclavo y la inmensa sensación de sentirse querido. 

Jaejoong le mira como si acabase de descubrir el secreto de la vida eterna. Se siente débil y poderoso a la vez. Y siente la revelación fugaz y rotunda, todo lo anterior a el incluso a los otros tres es borroso, inacabado, vacío. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

Yunho se acomoda en el enorme sofá de Junsu. Se regocija en todo lo que le rodea, nota la mano de Jaejoong aquí y allá. Es sencillo, cómodo, luminoso como su dueño. Se sonríen cómplices, ajenos a la separación o el servicio militar. Ayer estaban cantando en el Tokio Dome.

Y la sensación le empuja a sentirse inmenso. 

Yoochun y la comida invaden el salón convirtiendo el espacio en colores y melodías susurradas. Tiene ese poder, transforma el ambiente, sostiene olas con sus manos capaz de transformarlas en caricias de arena. Yunho lo nota, Junsu lo disfruta cerrando los ojos. 

— Necesitamos el estómago lleno para planificar, así que dejar de mirarme como si fuese un bicho raro.

Junsu frunce el ceño.

— Son idiotas.

— Si- contesta Yunho mientras Yoochun afirma mientras come. Sus ojos desmienten el gesto porque tintinean traviesos.

— A ti esto te divierte mil mundos- continua Junsu.

Yoochun vuelve a afirmar. Yunho sacude la cabeza con su medio sonrisa.

— Voy a maldecirles hasta que sus descendientes abandonen la tierra.

— Junsu…

— ¡Joder Yunho!, ha sido un despiste imperdonable.

Yoochun le apunta con los palillos al tiempo que se dirige a Yunho.

— Ultimamente imperdonable es su palabra favorita, la usa cada vez que puede aunque no tenga sentido.

— En este caso tiene razón- Yunho olvida la sonrisa y deja que toda su preocupación le desborde- lo cierto es que tenemos un problema.

— O sea que nos toca acudir a solucionar el desastre que estos dos provocan, como siempre- Yoochun utiliza un tono afectado casi molesto, pero sus amigos no se dejan engañar, esta totalmente cubierto del cariño inquebrantable que los une desde siempre.

— Por supuesto vamos a ayudarles- afirma Junsu. 

Yoochun ríe porque detrás de todo el enfado late la raza de su amigo, la que nunca traiciona, mientras Yunho se siente después de mucho tiempo acompañado a una cita a la que nunca pensó acudir.

Pero ya en faena, ir con ellos es infinitamente mejor.


	5. Cuando ruge la Marabunta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los medios de comunicación comienzan a reaccionar y escuchar conversaciones ajenas, en ocasiones es muy buena idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me estoy metiendo en un gran jardín, me paro a plantar y regar. Sin vergüenza te lo digo. Espero que siga teniendo sentido y te guste.

Definitivamente los dioses están enfadados. 

Porque han tocado el cielo, porque conquistan donde nadie llega y no pierden la sonrisa. Los absurdos, odiosos, aborrecibles y detestables dioses juegan como niños pequeños aburridos, y desbaratan los planes más perfectos sin motivo aparente mas que el del capricho de las mareas. Uno que deshace a su antojo. Por eso ahora quieren castigarlos. 

Junsu esta convencido de eso. Y la rabia, casi abriga sus emociones, pero el no se deja. Que sea la voz templada de Yoochun la que le anuncie el Apocalipsis es un pequeño regalo entre el caos. Porque no es justo, después del largo camino que recorren como peregrinos, ahora que acaban de llegar, se quedan a las puertas, rechazados, alejados del sueño que crearon juntos. Expulsados del paraíso por quererse de mas. 

Entrenan hasta la extenuación, lloran cuando no quedan lágrimas, en silencio. Abandonan el descanso y se apoyan en la risa para continuar. Y los dioses ponen trampas. 

Porque una foto lleva a titulares y estos al escándalo. La prensa no tiene piedad, es un depredador arrancando sin pudor ni vergüenza las entrañas de su presa. Y si es duro contemplar a lo largo de los años como compañeros sufren, cuando es de Jaejoong y Changmin de quienes se trata está vez, no hay lugar donde todas esas alimañas puedan esconderse, porque acabará con ellos uno por uno.

 

Yunho le mira, escandalizado y divertido a partes iguales, el rostro de Junsu reflejo de su airado y desaforado proceso emocional no deja duda sobre la suerte de los “pobres infelices”. que se atreven a ensuciar el buen nombre de dos seres tan queridos y atesorados para el. Para todos los que están en ese salón. 

— No hace falta que compliques las cosas matando a nadie- murmura Yunho mientras pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros protegiéndole en un abrazo reconfortante que Junsu no sabe necesita hasta que se ve envuelto en el. 

La prensa se ensaña y se regodea, los trata como abominaciones, dignos de sufrir la peor de las torturas, sin piedad blandiendo la espada de la moral y la dignidad vapulean, humillando cada gesto, reprochando incluso que respiren el mismo aire que ellos. A estas alturas, cuando medio mundo no da explicaciones cuando ya es hora, los que bromean con la idea al materializarse como una realidad, aterrados escapan y sacan del armario su abrigo de dignidad levantando las solapas de ignorancia mientras esconden sus manos en esos bolsillos cosidos de miedo. Duele, Yoochun deja de leer y cierra los ojos mientras toma aliento. Yunho suspira derrotado. Junsu les mira.

— No podemos pasar mucho tiempo en el País de las Lamentaciones, es un lugar estupendo ahora mismo, pero si continuáis ahí, Yoochun querrá quedarse a vivir y se buscara un casa en Villalagrima para componer canciones.

Ese es Junsu, despertándoles del letargo, corrigiendo el rumbo, para no desviarse del camino. Yoochun se queja azorado, porque la verdad es que si le dejan solo es capaz de recrearse en la rabia, bebiéndose la frustración con soju o cerveza la noche entera, y si coincide el resto del día. Yunho ladea la cabeza porque se siente débil y orgulloso, al mismo tiempo. Es débil porque quiere compartir cama con Yoochun en la villa esa de la que habla Junsu, pero se quedará en ese salón porque esta orgulloso, del trabajo que hacen, de las vidas que han creado, de los lazos que los unes independientemente del color de los mismos. 

Llega un momento, Yunho lo sabe, en el que tienes que elegir. Y si no lo haces cuando las arrugas de la piel ya no escondan las risas y las lagrimas de toda una vida, puedes lamentarlo.

Lamentarse o quejarse o rendirse no son palabras que Yunho use. Ni siquiera sabe como se sienten en realidad. Y sabe con seguridad que a Yoochun y Junsu les pasa lo mismo, porque en ese mismo momento le miran, esperando.

— Necesitamos una estrategia con la prensa- afirma- supongo que Changmin esta con Jaejoong intentando calmarlo, porque esta mañana sonaba definitivamente cabreado.

— Pues espera a que se entere de lo que dicen de él- exclama Yoochun- ni Minnie calma eso.

— No vamos a comentar nada, no hasta que se tranquilice todo, tenemos que agotar la noticia, que se cansen y hablen, y después hacer una entrevista- Junsu es rotundo.

Los otros dos asienten. Los demonios y sus mil formas, aunque los hayas tratado antes, nunca dejan de sorprenderte. 

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Hay lugares y personas que permanecen. Ajenos al paso del tiempo, indiferentes a los días, horas, minutos, se mantienen impertérritos, mirando por encima del hombro a quienes se adaptan, los que aceptan las modas que tan pronto como llegan, se cambian por otras nuevas, volubles y desconsiderados ante lo que importa. 

Como el edificio principal de la SM. Por eso Heechul siempre ensaya en el, por eso evita la nueva sede, lleno de aprendices desconsiderados y carentes de talento, de muros fríos que no cuentan ninguna historia, sin rincones donde esconderse con amigos a llorar, reír o beber alcohol. Nadie conocido, solo aires de grandeza y orgullo por haber conseguido nada. 

Heechul es nocturno, practica en las antiguas salas, perfecciona cada movimiento y calienta su voz, aunque luego, no se traduzca en las actuaciones. Casi nadie se da cuenta de lo bueno que es, excepto Yunho y Jaejoong, porque los otros tres lo sospechan pero carecen de pruebas, y probablemente Yesung que nunca se mete en las vidas ajenas.

Toma el café en la máquina más alejada de la entrada, hay una pequeña terraza perfecta para fumar a escondidas. Todavía disfruta de ese momento, aunque ahora está solo. Cosa que es infinitamente mejor que ir mal acompañado. Y en soledad se cuela en la terraza, para disfrutar el café, o eso cree el, porque unas voces desconocidas perturban su pequeño momento de deleite. Está a punto de interrumpir para alejarlos a gritos, cuando un nombre inesperado hace que vuelva, después de tanto tiempo el “espíritu curioso” que tan buenos ratos ha proporcionado en el pasado, surge como por arte de magia.

Las voces se acercan.

— Supongo que Jaejoong estará tan cabreado en estos momentos, es una pena no asistir a uno de sus ataques en directo- el tono evidencia con claridad que el dueño de esa voz está realmente disfrutando.

La otra voz es más tímida, insegura, en la mariposea cierta preocupación a pesar del evidente intento de disimularlo.

— Pero…tu ya conoces la foto antes de que aparezca en internet…es lo que no me explico…sabes toda la historia antes que nadie…llevas cuatro días hablando de ella, es como si esperases justo este momento.

En la imaginación de Heechul el silencio que sobreviene a ese comentario se llena con sonrisas crueles.

— No soy el único- contesta al cabo de un rato la primera voz- ya sabes…  
— Claro- es la respuesta lacónica que recibe. 

Y los pasos se alejan.

Heechul enciende otro cigarro. Dos seguidos. La ocasión lo merece. Ni siquiera piensa en el siguiente paso a seguir, es natural y lógico, una respuesta aprendida a lo largo de los años. Mientras da una calada, teclea furiosamente en el móvil.

— ¿Yunho?   
— ….  
— Te equivocas, es el momento, escucha…  
— …..  
— No, idiota, no puedo llamar más tarde, deja de lloriquear, sea lo que sea que estéis planeando puede esperar…  
—…  
— Perfecto ¿te acuerdas de que Changmin siempre dice que la casualidad solo es un orden que no entendemos?, pues tiene razón, toda, acabo de escuchar una conversación a escondidas, tenemos que quedar, pero de momento, no hables con nadie de aquí.   
—….  
— Luego, Yunho. Hazme caso. No hables con nadie de la SM.


	6. Ser o no ser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En los momentos duros es cuando uno se da cuenta de quienes son los amigos de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minnie, soy consciente de que la historia es lenta, trepidante no es un adjetivo que la defina. Pero sale así. Espero que te siga gustando.

La locura es contagiosa. 

Empieza en una pequeña gota, y sin darse cuenta, se abren las compuertas y el agua, libre, voluntariosa, lo inunda todo. Es el momento en el que tienes que nadar contracorriente porque corres el riesgo de ahogarte. Puestos a hacerlo Jaejoong prefiere los besos, que te cortan el aire y te dan alas. 

Las secuelas de la foto en internet se han convertido en una ola enorme que va camino de arrasar con todo. Changmin descarta la idea, porque no conoce a todos los que comentan ni tiene intención de hacerlo en un futuro próximo. Ni en uno lejano si le preguntan. 

Pero su compañero al que siempre acompaña la necesidad de saber que sucede al otro lado del escenario busca y lee los comentarios. Los que hieren a propósito con alevosía, crueles y rotundos, de todos aquellos que un día, está convencido, imaginaron relaciones secretas entre ellos, pero cuando se hacen realidad se mesan los cabellos escandalizadas. Hipócritas sin conciencia que niegan sus fantasías más tórridas cuando estas se convierten en una realidad demoledora. 

Sin embargo, una abrumadora mayoría se regocija y aplaude desde los rincones más alejados del planeta. Celebra con alegría la foto y lo que esconde detrás, lo que imaginan que se guardan, envían mensajes, revolucionan la red y suplican más, le piden que comparta un trozo de ese cielo en el que parecen vivir. Son las frases de aliento las que devuelven la risa otrora rota de Jaejoong.

Porque a veces es mejor no saber. Changmin vive con esa certeza, Jaejoong también pero acalla esa voz que curiosamente tiene el timbre de Junsu, esa que le susurra al oido que es su vida y no les importa a los demás. 

—Se han vuelto locas —comenta Changmin mientras le acerca un café.

Jaejoong sonríe en agradecimiento, teclea buscando más. Los envidiosos pueden pensar que su ego anhela imperiosamente tanta atención. Pero la verdad es que el sabe lo importante que son los fans en su trabajo, porque parte de la magia en lo que hace es que la gente se emocione con sus canciones, que pueda transmitir toda la pasión o las lagrimas que le cuestan algunas melodías. Para él la música es su manera de comunicarse con el mundo, cuando se reconoce libre, sin más caras que la suya propia, la que guarda celosamente hasta que los acordes rompen cualquier barrera consintiéndole el lujo de gritar desde lo más profundo de su ser. 

Changmin, que lo sabe, como los otros tres, respeta su momento, desde la distancia mientras envía mensajes a Yunho y Yoochun. Otros que se han vuelto locos, quiere quejarse pero no puede porque en un pequeño rincón de su interior no puede evitar agradecer tanto cariño y cuidado. Cuando no se lo merece.

O tal vez sí.

No quiere envolver a más gente en la manta de despropósitos en la que un descuido convierte su vida. Bastante tiene con involucrar a Jaejoong en esto. La mayor parte de él sabe que cosas como estás suceden, todos los días, en el mundo en el que se mueve viven expuestos, son carne de portadas. Si tienes suerte inventan rumores que el tiempo se encarga de demostrar no son más que falacias, y si, como a ellos, te sorprenden lo único que queda es abrir el paraguas y soportar el aguacero. 

Aunque no le importe mojarse, a pesar de que en el fondo realmente no le preocupa, desde que todo estalla tiene pequeños momentos dedicados a los cinco. Reprocha su despiste, no busca excusas, capea el temporal sin retorno y si le dan a elegir prefiere no involucrar a los que tanto quiere. Solo queda esperar un mar en calma.

El teléfono de Jaejoong rompe el silencio. 

—Es Yunho —murmura.

Changmin asiente, preparándose para una de esas conversaciones que tienen los dos llenas de palabras de aliento y reproche a partes iguales. En las que Yunho consigue cabrear a Jaejoong arrancándole del mutismo en el que se encierra culpándose. Se va a la habitación, les deja su pequeño momento de privacidad para que acomoden los tiempos, con un poco de suerte acabarán consolándose mutuamente porque si de algo está seguro es de por mucho que pasen los años Yunho sigue siendo el líder, ni las arrugas, ni las estaciones podrán cambiar una constante que les mantiene anclados, juntos, indivisibles.

Quiere descansar. Dejar su mente en blanco y evadirse. Sin embargo su teléfono suena insistente. Decide ignorarlo. Hasta que ve en la pantalla el nombre de Siwon parpadeando. De entre todas las personas, él es una de las pocas a las que, justo en esas circunstancias, puede contestar. 

—Hola Siwon.

Escucha un suspiro al otro lado. Siwon intuye que debe descartar los previos e ir directamente a la cuestión. 

—Acabo de llegar, la he visto —no titubea, en circunstancias normales el siempre educado y discreto Siwon no dispara antes de preguntar. Pero hay marejada y la confianza que viene de lejos le permite tomarse esas licencias.

—Ya —Changmin espera paciente, sabe que es la introducción, tampoco sabe que más añadir. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se lo ha planteado. 

—Solo quería saber como estás, se que no debería molestar, pero si hay algo que puedo hacer puedes contar conmigo.

Por un momento, Changmin se deja tentar por la respuesta automática, esa en la que todo va bien y no deber preocuparse. Pero puestos a decir la verdad, inspirado en el tono sincero y directo de su amigo, ajeno a los mandos de la SM indiferente a barreras invisibles entre lo que ellos consideran el bien y el mal, se merece la verdad cruda.

—No lo se. Esto es una locura Siwon, pero… —no duda, pero lo que lleva por dentro es demasiado personal.

Siwon al otro lado de la linea sonríe.

—Estas con él… y lo hace más fácil —su voz suena rotunda con el convencimiento que da si lo sientes en primera persona.

Changmin titubea, por primera vez en su relación con Siwon quiere olvidarse de respetar, siente que están teniendo dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo. Está a punto de cruzar una frontera diáfana y clara, construida en ladrillos de respeto y cariño, firme arraigado, casi indestructible. A no ser que las circunstancias lo pidan como ahora.

—Si… esa es la parte buena —espera en silencio.

—Lo imaginaba ¿sabes?, os he visto durante mucho tiempo y algo me decía que lo que teníais era diferente… 

Changmin no quiere explicarle que no hace tanto que se miran de verdad, que no contienen lo que sienten, que se dicen las cosas, parece un baile antiguo pero apenas dan los primeros pasos. Pero todos esos detalles quedan para los dos.

—Ya —responde escueto, sigue esperando sin prisas.

—Ojala yo tuviese el valor —mientras lo dice el tono en la voz de Siwon disminuye hasta el silencio.

Uno que Changmin no se atreve a romper, se sienta y le roba uno de los cigarros a Jaejoong, cierra los ojos, suspira.

—No es un acto de valor Siwon, nos han pillado, literalmente con los pantalones bajados, no planeamos esto. Ahora mismo Jaejoong está hablando con Yunho maldiciendo a medio mundo —duda antes de continuar —¿Heechul?

Sorprende la rapidez con la que Siwon contesta. 

—A lo mejor le debo esto —suena dudoso.  
—No —Changmin por primera en días está convencido de algo —es vuestra vida, llevamos años expuestos, lo único que nos queda es la intimidad, lo que Heechul quiere es un misterio si quieres le pregunto a Jaejoong hyung, el y Yunho son los únicos que podrían contestar a esto.

Siwon se ríe.

—Que curioso, el pequeño dando consejos a sus mayores, siempre has sido más listo que nadie —Changmin escucha como toma aire —en serio, si puedo hacer algo… 

—¿Bloquear internet? 

—Piensa que perderás tus videos especiales…

—Choi Siwon, tengo a Jaejoong aquí al lado, ¿crees que echaré de menos los videos?

—Touche maknae descarado, ahora entiendo que Yunho se queje.

Se ríen relajados. Changmin disfruta de esa pequeña conversación. Cuando cuelga, descubre a Jaejoong que le mira apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y no parece que Yunho haya templado la marejada.

—Hoy cenamos en casa de Junsu, Yunho dice que tenemos que hablar, que es importante.

Changmin asiente, duda si contarle. 

—Y que no podemos hablar con nadie de la SM.

—Pues acabo de hacerlo con Siwon.

Jaejoong resopla sin muchas ganas porque es de los pocos amigos que conserva. No cree que el sea el problema que tanto y tan cabreado tiene a Yunho. Y no está seguro de que quiera saberlo. De momento se conforma con encontrar un rincón muy alejado, sin cámaras ni gente. 

De momento transige, hasta que sepa realmente que está pasando.


	7. Los tapujos de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias de provocar un escándalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por esta idea. En serio.

La verdad es como una ley sacrosanta que esgrimen los que creen que lo saben todo. El manto de conocimiento que, según ellos, les coloca en un lugar mejor. Por eso miran desde su virtuosa cumbre como los simples mortales pecan una y otra vez, ajenos a la perfección incapaces de ver esa verdad que te arrojan como un guante, desafiando tu alma, poniendo a prueba afectos, agitando enamorados corazones, gastados de tanto usarlos. Esos que aún laten con fuerza, que encuentran un millón de motivos para continuar cada mañana. 

Yunho tiene sus propios motivos, y después de tantos años deshecha la verdad y la virtud, aprende a levantarse de la mejor manera porque sabe que irremediablemente tarde o temprano caerá. Ya no le importa, ni siquiera tiene miedo, hace recuento de las nuevas cicatrices y continua. Porque no se siente solo, porque no está solo. Y las miradas llenas de cariño y calidez de secretos, risas, de millones de lágrimas valen más que la verdad. Que cualquier verdad.

Porque cada uno tiene la suya, y la de Yunho es de las que brilla en un escenario sin necesidad de focos. 

Hace tiempo que trabaja solo, pero no se acostumbra. Se siente perdido rodeado de extraños que pretenden saber pero que no conocen ni la centésima parte de lo que lleva dentro. Lo guarda, se protege de las miradas pulcras, de las sucias, de las pretensiones y los patéticos intentos de alojarlo en el mismo conjunto mediocre y vulgar en el que se sienten especiales. Yunho sabe que son las acciones no las intenciones las que conforman a las personas únicas. Conoce pocas, pero son valiosas para él como el mayor de los tesoros.

Camina distraído por la productora, saluda sin pararse a reconocer caras, a duras penas abandona la tarea principal de ayudar a Changmin y Jaejoong pero tiene que cumplir con sus obligaciones. A su pesar, porque hoy es uno de esos días en los que desearía estar en otra parte. 

Llega al plato y el ayudante de dirección se acerca servil y nervioso. Dibuja con su cuerpo un ángulo perfecto de noventa grados, Yunho si se fija en él, cuando ese hombre, al que ha tratado en innumerables ocasiones se muestra amable y solícito es síntoma de que tiene problemas o que le va a pedir un gran favor. Tal y como están las cosas opta por la primera opción.

—Yunho-shi el director quiere hablar contigo…cuanto antes —suena tan apagado como su mirada, es un soldado vacío.

Yunho asiente como señal de que le escucha y se dirige al despacho donde el director fuma un cigarro mientras pasea alrededor de una mesa que ha conocido mejores tiempos. Se para en cuanto se da cuenta de que no está solo. Por un momento le mira, es evidente que está dudando, al final un suspiro resignado acompaña al gesto que le hace para que se siente. Yunho entra despacio y no deja de observarle mientras se acomoda en la silla, sus sospechas se confirman, está nervioso, más de lo que es habitual en él.

—Yunho tengo que hablar sobre el drama —comienza titubeando, sin mirarle a los ojos.

Yunho respira hondo.

—La productora ha decidido darle tu papel a otro actor —levanta la cabeza para calibrar las consecuencias de la frase en el gesto del chico, pero este permanece impasible, mirándole atento instándole a continuar.

—No tiene que ver contigo en absoluto, de hecho protesté, lo prometo… —se mesa los cabellos mientras sus ojos bailan en cualquier dirección excepto la de mirarle a la cara —pero ya sabes como funcionan estas cosas, seguro que les han dado más dinero y…

Yunho se levanta.

—No se preocupe director, tengo una idea muy clara de porque no voy a protagonizar el drama, es más podría decirle con nombres y apellidos quien se encarga de que yo me quede sin trabajo. No se preocupe…y gracias por todo.

Se inclina y sale con la misma parsimonia con la que entró, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran grita y le da un puñetazo al teclado provocando que salte la alarma. Intenta relajarse pero va a necesitar algo más que destrozar un ascensor para eso. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

—A ver si me aclaro —Jaejoong deja de peinarse para mirar a Changmin que tirado en la cama se pierde en cada gesto del otro —vamos a cenar los cinco porque Yunho ha descubierto que lo de la foto no es casualidad.

Changmin se levanta acercándose a él.

—Heechul ha escuchado una conversación y deduce que lo de pillarnos por sorpresa estaba preparado, hay una sutil diferencia —explica mientras abraza por detrás a Jaejoong y deja pequeños besos de mariposa en su cuello.

—¿Tu no lo crees? —pregunta deshaciéndose del abrazo para encararlo.

Changmin cierra los ojos, no es que necesite contar hasta diez ni nada parecido. Solo que todavía es difícil para él desmenuzar sus sentimientos y ofrecerlos en bandeja. Lleva demasiado tiempo ahogando esas sensaciones.

—No se trata de lo que yo crea o no Jae —acaricia su cara —es una acusación lo suficientemente grave como para necesitar pruebas.

Jaejoong frunce el ceño, en su mundo existen los grises y el término medio, pero todo su tolerancia se evapora como por ensalmo cuando la sombra de la tristeza amenaza todo cuanto quiere. No puede ni quiere ponerse en el lugar de cualquier otro, colarse en pieles ajenas le parece un sacrilegio, a no ser que sean vidas amadas, como la de Changmin porque entonces si merece la pena lanzarse sin saber lo que espera al otro lado. La idea de alguien intentando dañarles es tan pausible que aterra, no entra dentro de la categoría de alocadas conjuras que alimentan la imaginación de los extraños, es una posibilidad tan real que lo único que les queda es buscar al fariseo que les ha vendido por cualesquiera que sea el motivo. 

—Pues teniendo en cuenta que nosotros tres no dejamos precisamente una caterva de amigos en la SM a mi no me extrañaría en absoluto que algo así pasase —abraza a Changmin intentando transmitirle parte o toda la seguridad con la que alimenta su teoría.

Changmin responde suspirando, como cuando Yoochun o Jaejoong comenzaban una de sus conversaciones imposibles y Yunho les dejaba hasta que convergían en locuras o comentarios fuera de lugar, preferentemente si tenían una cámara delante. Grabando.

Jaejoong conoce esa expresión.

—No pongas la cara de “estás diciendo tonterías una vez más” —frunce el ceño y arruga los labios en un mohín que se podría catalogar como “poco masculino”. Aunque a Changmin no puede gustarle más, le recuerda que su dios particular mantiene sus rasgos humanos. 

—Jae —interrumpe su frase para besarle —yo no soy como tú, que vas a pecho descubierto mostrando sentimientos a la gente que te rodea, adoro mi privacidad y no quiero aventurarme a especular sobre la de los demás si porque si. Acusar a alguien sin pruebas es como lanzarse a una piscina sin comprobar antes que hay agua. 

Todo el cuerpo de su hyung se tensa y le mira con algo que se acerca a la decepción. 

—Entiéndelo —continua Changmin —tengo amigos en la SM, y tu también de otro modo no nos hubiesen avisado, se trata de nosotros y de que supuestamente alguien nos tendió una trampa, pero esto también afecta a Yunho a Junsu y Yoochun.

Jae, algo más relajado se abraza más a él.

—No quiero discutir —murmura contra el pecho de Changmin.

Este estalla en una sonora carcajada.

—Eso pasará cuando se congele el infierno, vamos a discutir hasta que seamos dos viejos decrépitos. Forma parte de nosotros —su voz suena convencida y divertida a la vez.

Jaejoong le da un coscorrón cariñoso y se separa a su pesar.

—Vamos a ver que nos cuentan esta noche en la cena decidiremos si esto es pura mala suerte o tendré que darle a alguien la paliza de su vida —exclama quejumbroso.

Changmin sonríe, aún en medio de la tormenta más feroz, Jaejoong siempre será Jaejoong.


	8. El que dirán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continúan las reacciones por la publicación de la foto. Esta vez le toca a Junsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo fantasma, el que seguía en mi cabeza pero se negaba a llegar aquí. Querida Soulmind, espero que te siga gustando.

Hay que dejarles hablar. Porque todos son libres de opinar sobre cualquier cosa y ampararse por la malsana curiosidad que se vuelve morbo en un pestañeo, que derroca corazones y rompe gobiernos. La mala sangre que les convierte en buitres carroñeros, buscando la siguiente víctima que les regale más noticias. Son libres de pensar mal, libres para matar ilusiones o borrar esperanzas con un titular hiriendo sin consciencia, atormentando sin pena, buscando la gloria desesperadamente. 

Porque la mayoría de las veces, hablan por no estar callados. Se sienten mejor escuchándose. Escapan del silencio que les obliga a enfrentarse con ellos mismos. Y no todo el mundo tiene el coraje de hacerlo. Pierden el valor con la primera noticia que publican conscientes de que cada palabra se escribe con tinta invisible y ninguna se acerca a la verdad. Por eso Junsu les deja que hablen. Que murmuren las verdades a medias con las que se arman para disparar dardos envenenados. Él les llama heridas de guerra, pero no niega el dolor que causan, aunque al final del día pueda reírse de ellas. 

Saben que están ahí, que le observan buscando el hueco por el que colarse para derrocar el gobierno firme y sereno de su reino. Uno en el que se limpian las lágrimas con canciones de amor, uno en el que se esconden secretos de los que no quieres hablar con la luz encendida, esos que ocupan tu intimidad volviéndote vulnerable, y al mismo tiempo, consiguiendo que sienta cada paso como algo realmente especial. 

No es inocente, nunca presume de tal cosa y sabe que en el camino ha dejado algún que otro cadáver, pero sigue adelante, no se arrepiente porque no sirve en ningún caso a la hora de espantar esos fantasmas traviesos e inconstantes que acechan en la sombra en un mal día. Sale del coche, parapetado tras las gafas de sol. Rodeado de su seguridad sube las escaleras del teatro para el ensayo, ve los micrófonos de soslayo, respira hondo y se asegura de que todos sus músculos están preparados.

Nada más salir, los flashes le ciegan y sin tiempo a recuperarse, comienza el festival de las preguntas, esperadas y temidas, estúpidas, hirientes, sin sentido o con doble sentido. Una amplia gama de despropósitos entre los que escoger.

Se guarda la sonrisa, protegiéndola de la muchedumbre que se agolpa, ávida de sangre, ansiosa por destrozar las intimidades ajenas. No esconde un leve suspiro, única señal de reconocimiento ante el circo que se forma. Jura que la próxima vez contrata un domador. 

—¡Junsu! ¿Qué opinas de la relación entre tus compañeros de grupo? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuando están juntos?

Opina que ya era hora que esos dos desayunaran tostadas de valentía con mermelada de coraje, que llevan años jugando sin saberlo, buscándose en los momentos más insospechados, negándose una y otra vez, ignorando lo que la piel les pedía a gritos. Y por supuesto que lo sabe, como los otros dos cada uno en su momento, como una epifania. Recuerda el arte con el que Yunho ahuyenta sus miedos olvidando fugazmente que es el líder y Yoochun se cobra en sonrisas lo que ya sabía. 

No les contesta, ni siquiera le cuesta un poco, es que no quiere hacerlo, mira hacía la puerta, calcula las preguntas que restan hasta perderlos de vista y volver a las notas, a los acordes que liberan, las que te recuerdan lo bueno que es vivir sin miedo y lo poco que duran las penas si encuentras la banda sonora adecuada.

Otro micrófono se cuela en sus pensamientos.

—¿Vais a volver juntos? ¿Teneis algún contrato para el próximo disco? ¿Como crees que afectará todo esto a vuestro trabajo?

La duda, por un momento se apoya en el hombro de Junsu y predice catástrofes además de puertas cerradas susurrando en su oido. En un gesto suave de cabeza silencia la voz. Ya se enfrentarán a las consecuencias cuando lleguen. No es la primera batalla que otros dan por perdida y ellos ganan, aunque sospecha que sin duda será la mas feroz. El temor aletea en un rincón amenazando con hacerse más grande cada vez que se acuerda de las pesadas normas que todos se empeñan en seguir, las que coartan la libertad y roban el aire, las que duelen porque te impiden respirar. 

Tendrán que confrontar el rechazo de mucha gente, capear el temporal, desestimar la indulgencia de las discográficas y olvidarse de la prensa que hace tiempo les da la espalda cegados por el miedo o promesas vanas. No lo sabe y no le importa. Hace tiempo que no son un problema. 

No sabe como resistirán a la tormenta, solo tiene claro que lo harán juntos. Es un salto de fe, que está dispuesto a dar si no está solo. 

La única que respuesta que encuentran los reporteros es una medio sonrisa que dirige a la nada ignorando su presencia. A pesar de todo contestar sigue sin ser una opción, porque ninguno de los ilusos que pretenden arrancar las entrañas de cualquier famoso disparando sus inoportunas preguntas merece un minuto más de su atención. 

 

Quedan dos escalones, vuelve a inspirar y siente como todo su cuerpo se relaja, en breve estará tras esa puerta guarecido, a salvo de la jauría. Se ríe de su propia comparación, anota mentalmente contárselo a Yoochun, está convencido de que lo incluirá en su ya larga lista de insultos a la prensa. 

Y entonces, entre los disparos de las cámaras, los gritos de las fans y las demás preguntas, una destaca, como un disparo, certero. Golpea en su centro de equilibrio. La escucha alta y clara.

 

—¿Seguiréis con ellos a pesar de que son unos desviados? 

Busca entre las caras anónimas al autor y lo ve. Su media sonrisa maligna, los ojos brillando en anticipación porque sabe que ha captado su atención. El gesto de triunfo muda a precavido cuando Junsu baja las escaleras y se acerca a él.

Siente la rabia anidando en su interior, su primer impulso, el que nace de los instintos mas primitivos, feroces es el de aplastar su cara contra el suelo. Pero los años le enseñan que la intensidad del dolor depende de quien lo provoque. Y ni siquiera le suena de su cara. Se acerca un poco más, lo suficiente para que pueda leer la determinación que sabe reflejan sus ojos.

 

—Si ser desviados significa alejarse lo más posible de gente como tu —murmura entre dientes, provocando evidentes escalofríos, no solo en el hombre frente a él, que se encoge cada vez mas también en los que les rodean —entonces, los cinco somos unos desviados.

No espera a ver su reacción. Se da la vuelta soltando todo el aire que ha contenido. Camina satisfecho. Porque si tiene que elegir, prefiere pelear a la cara y saber a quien se enfrenta. Si puede escoger la mejor opción es enfrentarse a los demonios sin esconderse.


	9. Entre fogones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como se cuentan cosas mientras cocinan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi querida Min Min, con este cumplo con los capítulos de Abril. Ahora falta el de este mes. Como ves mantengo la velocidad de crucero. Espero que te siga gustando.

Cocinar es como hacer el amor, dejarse llevar por los sentidos, fundirse con los olores, acariciar los alimentos, anticipar el placer que produce en el paladar, saborear, lamer, dejarse llevar por el agua burbujeando en la olla, por el chisporroteo de la sartén. El preludio de un verdadero regalo para el paladar. 

Yoochun disfruta fascinado con el espectáculo que es ver a Jaejoong cocinando. Su gesto se relaja y sus ojos brillan de ese modo especial, uno que muestra lo mucho que le gusta preparar la comida para la gente que quiere. Deshecha con gesto indolente la posibilidad de encargar la cena y se apodera de su cocina, conquistando un objetivo que es suyo de pleno derecho. Dueño y señor de los fogones, mientras hace magia hablan de música y de besos. Incluso se sonroja cuando murmura los detalles privados, parece más joven cuando el recuerdo de las caricias mutan su rostro en una suerte de mirada soñadora y suspiros ahogados.

—Mira todo lo que el maknae tenía escondido —murmura divertido mientras Jaejoong se centra en la olla para evitar, con poco éxito, que Yoochun no se de cuenta del azoramiento que le invade. 

—No es solo el sexo —responde mientras se esconde tras la nevera del kimchi.

Yoochun alza las cejas.

—Claro, todo ese cuerpo a tu disposición, no influye en absolutamente nada. Tiene que parar porque un paño de cocina se estrella en su cara. Cuando le mira, Jaejoong está completamente ruborizado. Y a pesar de la vergüenza sonríe. Yoochun imita un suspiro profundo y junta las manos, mientras exclama con teatralidad.

—¡Oh el amor! 

Jaejoong sonríe, porque todavía no se cree del todo lo que está pasando. Son demasiadas cosas, un millón de sensaciones que se mezclan y siempre acaban en el mismo punto. La maravilla de que por una vez son ellos, los que tienen las riendas de su vida. Los que pueden decidir que, cuando y como. A estas alturas el por qué ya no es tan importante. Ni va a entorpecer las sonrisas, ni arruina una cena, la primera de los cinco juntos en lo que le parece una eternidad.

 

—Es diferente a todo cuanto he sentido hasta ahora —mas que hablar, está pensando en voz alta, Yoochun se apoya en el mostrador y espera —sabes que siempre hemos tenido una relación “diferente”.

Yoochun levanta las cejas y le mira al tiempo que ladea la cabeza.

—Por diferente querrás decir que no podíais pasar ni un minuto sin saber donde estaba el otro, os buscáis como polos de imanes completamente determinados a no darse cuenta de lo que está pasando realmente. 

Jaejoong frunce el ceño mientras corta las verduras, con paciencia, atendiendo al detalle, acariciando el cuchillo, concentrado en cada movimiento. Y sin embargo las palabras retumban en su cerebro. 

—Siempre lo dijiste, pero pensaba que eras tu divirtiéndote a nuestra costa —exclama cerrando una de las ollas.

Yoochun bufa, le mira con cariño y niega con la cabeza. Changmin y Jaejoong viven ciegos a los detalles, y con la misma intensidad predicen cada movimiento del otro sin ser realmente conscientes de eso.

—Ni yo tengo tanta imaginación —contesta divertido.

Se miran, solo un momento, pero dura la eternidad de cien mil preguntas lanzadas al aire, uno que se vuelve más irrespirable por momentos, aunque cualquiera de los cinco siempre se preocupa de tener una ventana abierta. Se entienden sin decirse nada, saben donde están, que quieren, y lo que es más importante, a donde van a llegar. Hace tiempo que no manejan sus pasos, que no interpretan melodías ajenas. Ahora todas, las componen ellos. 

—Ahora viene la parte en la que dices que todo irá bien —murmura Jaejoong. Enciende un cigarro y se apoya en la cocina. 

Yoochun esboza una sonrisa y luego le mira serio.

—No, ahora viene la parte en la que te digo que no tengo ni puta idea de que va a pasar. 

 

Changmin tira el teléfono en el sofá y maldice a todos los dioses en los que no cree. Intenta calmarse antes de ir a la cocina, pero se rinde. Porque no puede ocultar nada, y tampoco quiere. Está cansado de mantener el control, de que sus sentidos alerta para buscar rincones sin cámaras, agotado de evitar las miradas. Camina decidido, ajeno a las miles de preguntas que se agolpan en su interior.

Jaejoong y Yoochun le miran. Changmin sabe que su cara refleja todo lo que siente. Sobre todo cuando está en la intimidad, relajado, sin extraños que intenten obstruir y desbaratar su privacidad, querida y protegida. 

—Han despedido a Yunho —gruñe más que habla. 

Yoochun suspira resignado, esperaba un ataque así, pero no tan pronto. Contaba con la ira de los malditos desgraciados, pero esperaba disparos de advertencia. Con el tiempo se vuelven cada vez más crueles, más determinados a continuar en su misión de poner obstáculos en su camino.

Jaejoong cierra los ojos y aprieta con fuerza el cuchillo, parte de él siente la culpa. Pero es más grande la que tiembla de rabia ante la injusticia.

—¡Hijos de puta! —grita mientras se desahoga con el pollo.

Changmin se sienta al lado de Yoochun, intercambian una de esas miradas de “ya empezamos” que conforman el preludio a una opera de insultos en do mayor que se mantienen en un sostenido hasta llegar al “allegro”, momento culmen en el que maldice a los descendientes de toda esa panda de mal nacidos y desagradables patéticos intentos de personas.

Disimulan la risa, a pesar de las circunstancias Jaejoong es increíblemente creativo cuando está enfadado. 

Hubiese seguido así toda la noche.

Pero el nombre de Junsu y del grupo en el informativo de la noche distraen toda su atención. Sube la voz mientras manda callar a los otros dos que siguen abrazando la risa.

Después de escuchar la noticia, ya no se ríen. Porque Junsu, el que pregunta antes de disparar, el que derrota los malos momentos a golpe de sonrisas, se transforma en el dragón que todos saben lleva dentro para defender lo que es suyo.

Yunho acaba de llegar y apoyado en el marco de la puerta disfruta del agridulce momento. Se siente tan perdido como orgulloso, tan débil como fuerte, tan audaz como precavido. Todo al mismo tiempo, Changmin se acerca a él y le abraza, los demás también se aproximan compartiendo un abrazo silencioso. Y es lo que les da fuerzas para lo que se avecina. 

—¡Panda de descarados! mira que abrazarse sin mi.

Junsu, el dragón, acaba de llegar, cargado de orgullo y esperanza, de muchas ganas y poco miedo. Junsu el guerrero, decidido a proteger, cuidar y defender todo en lo que cree. Que por casualidad son los cuatro hombres que le miran con orgullo. Si llega a saber eso obliga al periodista a comerse el micrófono.


	10. De sobremesas y planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin se encuentran los cinco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minnie, como siempre la historia avanza a un ritmo vertiginosos, como siempre esto es por y para ti. Espero que te guste.

Changmin contempla la mesa llena de diferentes platos, adornados con delicadeza, evidenciando una preparación minuciosa y original. Puede que tarde años en decírselo pero esa es una de las cosas que lo enamoraron hasta la médula. Jaejoong desborda pasión en todo lo que hace, difumina la neblina del miedo soplando sonrisas y cantando en la oscuridad por si acaso alguien se siente perdido.

Por alguna razón que todavía no alcanza a entender su hyung corresponde y le mira con tanto amor que solo le queda creer en los milagros.

Yoochun llena su copa y le empuja cariñosamente.

—A veces pienso que estás con Jae por su comida —exclama añadiendo un melodramático suspiro.

Changmin levanta una ceja y le regala una perfecta mirada de superioridad.

—¿Hay algún otro motivo? No seas hipócrita tu sigues siendo su amigo por exactamente lo mismo.

Jaejoong grita desde la cocina.

—¡Os estoy escuchando! no merecéis que os alimente, sois un par de desagradecidos. 

La casa se llena de risas. Es como volver después de un largo viaje, uno que has disfrutado a medias, porque añoras lo que dejas atrás con tanta intensidad que duele. Aunque sepas que a veces es bueno volar. 

No repiten gestos aprehendidos, inconscientemente se ponen de acuerdo para encontrar nuevas rutinas que les ayuden a formar recuerdos diferentes. Porque cambian la cámara y hacen fotos nuevas, juegan con el color. En una casa desconocida, por el momento, con platos nuevos, distintas melodías, ropa sin usar y libretas en blanco en las que pueden escribir todas las historias que les tocará vivir.

Pero sus voces, que son más sabias, que tienen el tono de los que han llorado y reído hasta el hartazgo, continúan siendo las mismas, sin roturas, sin brechas por las que se escape un tono fuera de lugar. Acompasan con la misma fuerza de antes, esa armonía que levanta estadios, la que evoca toda la tristeza, la que clama por desengaños amorosos al mismo tiempo que promete querer varias eternidades, porque una sola no llega ni para cubrir lo mucho que sienten cada vez que cantan juntos. 

Esas voces siguen siendo las mismas. Las que tardaron un parpadeo en conocerse entre ellas y romper las barreras de timidez y desconfianza que rodean cualquier corazón cuando le presentan a sus nuevos y desafectos compañeros de viaje. Cantan mientras ponen la mesa, sin prepararlo vuelven a acoplar los colores y llegan a esa melodía que a la mayoría de los mortales les cuesta un mundo alcanzar.  
Los que lo logran.

Se sientan para cenar con el firme compromiso de disfrutar, cada instante irrepetible y mágico sin que la realidad pueda colarse ni un momento. Porque llenan el aire de anécdotas, de recuerdos que refuerzan todos esos lazos invisibles que los unen. Esos que se tejen con los años de pelear juntos y no rendirse, los que han resistido los envites más duros, los que se aflojan, porque a veces falta el aire, pero nunca se rompen. Yunho les enseña a no hablar de nada serio mientras comen, es su momento, en el que disfrutan de una conversación banal, de la complicidad que adereza cada bocado, de las risas que hacen las veces a la pimienta para que estas no se diluyan en salsas reales.

Es uno de los pocos hábitos que conservan.

Pero cuando el café se presenta, antes de que se den cuenta, le ponen azúcar y coraje para llegar a la cuestión. Yunho cuenta la conversación que escucha Heechul.

 

—Así que Heechul cree que desde la SM, un desgraciado o desgraciada, filtra esa foto o le cuenta a otra persona como conseguirla —murmura Yoochun.

—No lo cree —interrumpe Yunho —lo sabe.

—¿Reconoció la voz? —pregunta Changmin.

—No, estaba en la terraza.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer —exclama Jaejoong —es como una película mala de mafiosos, gente empeñada en destrozar nuestra imagen, precisamente ahora que vamos o íbamos a sacar un disco.

—¿Ibamos? —pregunta Junsu con frialdad —vamos a grabar ese álbum así te lies con todos los osos que quedan en Corea, no podemos dejar que esto influya.

Changmin suspira resignado.

—Sabes que pasará exactamente eso —su voz suena cansada no exenta de frustración, baja la cabeza y se concentra en remover el café —es lo único que puede frenar todo esto. Una relación ilícita en el grupo.

Yoochun rompe el silencio mirándole fijamente.

—¿Ilícita? Es cierto que el gusto de Jaejoong es altamente cuestionable —afirma mientras el aludido frunce el ceño y le observa desconfiado, Yoochun cambia de objetivo y mira a Changmin con diversión —ni que decir tiene el hecho de que compartir cama con alguien que habla mas dormido que despierto tiene que ser como poco incómodo, pero… —respira antes de continuar —no es ilícito en absoluto.

—Solo para estar seguros —continua Junsu dirigiéndose a Yoochun —¿tu sabes lo que significa ilícito, verdad?

Yoochun le enseña la lengua en lugar de contestar. Jaejoong mira al cielo y Changmin niega con la cabeza, si les dejan pueden comenzar una espiral inexplicablemente divertida en la que intercambiaran amigables insultos destinados a caldear cualquier momento, por muy frío que este sea. 

Pero Yunho carraspea incómodo. 

—Podemos hacer dos cosas, actuamos como si no pasase nada e ignoramos todo lo relacionado con la foto, sonreímos a la prensa y no contestamos ninguna pregunta hasta que el álbum salga al mercado.

Changmin levanta la mano como si estuviese en el colegio a punto de contestar una pregunta.

Yunho se atusa el pelo.

—Minnie.

—Pasa a la opción dos, eso de hacer como si no pasase nada no funciona, nunca lo hace.

—Cierto —corrobora Jaejoong —continua.

Yunho siente que sus niveles de frustración aumentan a cada momento. Antes de que el maknae se lo diga, ya sabe que no es la mejor idea, pero tienen que contemplar cualquier plan que les permita salir de una situación en la que ellos no tienen el control.

—La opción dos es una rueda de prensa, los cinco, lo contamos, apandamos con eso y lo convertimos en algo que podamos utilizar a nuestro favor —dice escudriñando las reacciones de sus compañeros.

—Lo cierto es que un número más que considerable de fans llevan años escribiendo historias sobre nosotros juntos…ya me entendéis —murmura Yoochun pensativo.

—Estamos en el siglo XXI ¡joder!, —Jaejoong está a un tono de ponerse a gritar —no es ni medio normal que lo que hagamos en la intimidad se hable en una rueda de prensa.

Changmin le mira arqueando las cejas.

—Agradece que no estás en Rusia o un país de Oriente Medio, no vas a la cárcel y nadie te lapidará en la orilla del río Han.

Junsu mira a Yunho que puede ver ese brillo en sus ojos que, en condiciones normales augura más horas de ensayo, pero que, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias con seguridad es una idea que no tiene muy claro quiera escuchar.

Los demás también se dan cuenta. Son los efectos secundarios de conocerse tan bien.

—Suéltalo —anima Jaejoong esbozando una medio sonrisa esperanzada.

—Podemos… —Junsu carraspea antes de continuar —tenemos una tercera opción.

—¿Nos lleva a la cárcel? —pregunta Changmin, simulando en su cara un gesto de inocencia. Que por las reacciones de los demás no consigue en absoluto.

—No —contesta Junsu rotundo —todo lo que decís es verdad, pero ¿Y si les damos una historia? ¿Y si les contamos quién filtra la foto, que nos espían, que quieren hacernos caer? 

Yunho capta la idea inmediatamente. Su mente trabaja a toda máquina.

—Eso significa desviar la atención y darle al público un drama mejor —murmura como si estuviese hablando solo. 

—Si —farfulla Yoochun —también significa que vamos a tener que investigar hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto, al mismo tiempo que preparamos las canciones y hacemos todos los demás trabajos a los que nos hemos comprometido.

—No lloriquees Park —sonríe Jaejoong —será divertido.


	11. Murmuraban los vecinos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los medios de comunicación aprovechan las caídas de los famosos para hacer caja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmind, el último día pero a tiempo. Espero de verdad que te guste y lo disfrutes.

La fortuna juega con las cartas contadas. Hace trampas y se ríe, barre los planes que acaban en un triste cubo de basura, abandonado en un callejón sin salida. No cree en las casualidades pero anima a que los demás lo hagan. Los humanos son marionetas que bailan al compás que marca sin misericordia. Fortuna tensa las cuerdas obligándoles a bailar en una danza interminable, dilapidando falsas alabanzas y alimentando sueños cuasi imposibles. 

Y si los cansados pies claman por un respiro, la fortuna se vuelve a reír, más fuerte. Los pequeños descansos, las pírricas victorias se convierten en el “maná” que no cae del cielo, porque la del infierno es la bandera que ondea cuando se elige el camino más duro.  
En un buen día, la suerte acompaña recelosa ese camino, pero dura un suspiro, un latido desordenado entre los ensayos o las pruebas de sonido. Por eso cuando sin previo aviso la fortuna abraza a los elegidos y les permite entrar en el Olimpo, a pesar de las cicatrices o puede que gracias a ellas, la copa de triunfo que se bebe sabe mucho mejor. 

Después, cuando comienzan a pensar que han encontrado el lugar destinado, el gris vuelve destruyendo todas las ilusiones. mortales.

Yunho no suele leer las noticias que se refieren a ellos, al igual que Junsu, prefiere la versión corta que Jaejoong o Yoochun proporcionan de buen grado, adornándola con comentarios incisivos, hirientes a veces, siempre divertidos que ayudan a digerir mejor la enorme distancia entre la realidad y lo que los demás presuponen sin ninguna prueba. Pero la mañana le sorprende delante de un café con el periódico de mayor tirada en Corea y sus nombres rompiendo su precario equilibrio, ocupando toda la página. 

No quiere leer y sin embargo…

 

LA CAIDA DE LOS DIOSES

_“Cuando dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras no somos conscientes de la verdad que engloba toda esa frase. Los acontecimientos puede tomar un cariz insospechado en unos minutos. Esto es precisamente lo que ha sucedido con dos miembros de TVXQ, una de las bandas legendarias en el mundo de la música. Por no decir él puntal principal durante años en el mundo del entretenimiento. Pero como todo lo que sube baja ahora de igual modo que asistimos a su nacimiento y meteórica ascensión convirtiéndose en los dioses del k pop podemos ver su destrucción. Un momento de debilidad supone una gran caída. Su fama y notoriedad en este caso no viene dada por su innato talento musical sino por las vicisitudes de su vida privada.  
A raíz de la filtración de la foto, este periódico, gracias a fuentes cercanas a los implicados puede afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que los cinco miembros del tan renombrado grupo se han reunido en la más absoluta intimidad para tomar una decisión respecto la situación que están viviendo y aunque solo atañe a dos de los integrantes es bien conocido el grado de unión entre ellos al menos antes de la separación. _

__

__

__

__

Parecía que volverían juntos una vez finalizasen el servicio militar pero probablemente el grupo y lo que podrían haber sido queden en el olvido. 

El primero en sufrir las consecuencias ha sido Jung Yunho el líder que ha sido expulsado del nuevo drama dirigido por el afamado Han Ming Tae.

Auguramos un destino similar al resto de los implicados así que después de la preparación del nuevo comercial de una afamada marca cosmética en la que participan los cinco esperaremos expectantes al desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Ahora sólo nos queda descubrir cual es el siguiente en perder el trabajo. 

 

Yoochun tira el periódico y se refugia en el piano para descargar todo el cabreo aporreando las letras que suenan discordantes y rotas, agradece que Junsu no esté con él en ese momento porque le obligaría a expiar el pecado que constituye para su amigo maltratar cualquier instrumento musical. 

Changmin, que lo lee en el ordenador cierra la página y busca algo de música para aplacar al monstruo que pugna por salir y arrasar con todo lo que encuentre a su paso. Deja que decida el destino y pone el reproductor en modo aleatorio. La casualidad o el mismísimo diablo en persona convocan los primeros acordes de Proud. Una broma de mal gusto, un bofetón inesperado y rotundo que, por un instante rompen su precario equilibrio. Se recompone y por una vez, imitando a Junsu, escoge música clásica para evadirse. 

 

Los titulares asaltan a Jaejoong en el supermercado. Parapetado detrás de su la mascarilla y las gafas de sol no se preocupa por disimular el gesto fiero y desganado que se acomoda tranquilamente hasta que llega a casa. Abre la puerta con cuidado y deja las bolsas en la encimera, cuando sale de la cocina, toda vez que cumple con su tarea, deja salir al monstruo que pugna por salir desde que ve el periódico. 

—¡Minnie! Espera a que te cuente…no te vas a creer lo que he visto en ese patético folletín que se hace llamar periódico…

Continuaría, quejándose y planeando torturas lentas y dolorosas, pero la cara del Changmin que se desata entre el cabreo más visceral y la profunda desolación le cuenta todo lo que necesita saber. 

Y no le gusta.

—Estaba tardando —murmura Changmin como si se tratase de un mantra, levanta la cabeza para clavar la vista en Jaejoong mostrando toda la tristeza que bailotea entre sus pupilas. Jaejoong se sienta a su lado, tenso, sin apenas respirar.

—No se que pone el artículo, he llegado a los titulares.

Changmin deja escapar una risa sarcástica y forzada.  
—Pues si estás así sólo con eso, espera a enterarte de todo…o mejor no… —Abre sus brazos para acoger a Jaejoong entre ellos. No saben cual de los dos necesita más consuelo y calidez, pero tampoco les importa, Changmin es más demandante de lo habitual y aprisiona a Jaejoong con cierta dureza.

—Está vez han ido a por Yunho —susurra quedo en su oido. Y se abraza más porque sabe lo que sucederá a continuación. 

Jaejoong intenta revolverse y escapar pero Changmin, que está preparado lo envuelve con más fuerza y besa su pelo intentando contener la tempestad que desata a sabiendas. 

Permanecen en silencio, contando en latidos el tiempo que pasa, inexorable y que ayuda a atemperar, como casi siempre, las olas que cada vez son más grandes.


	12. La familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necesitan ayuda para continuar con su plan. Y a veces la encuentras donde menos la esperas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tic tac...tic tac...Soulmind espero que lo disfrutes. Es un capitulo escrito a bocanadas al contrario que el resto, pero las ganas y el cariño son los mismos.

Es la primera vez que pasea por esa zona de la ciudad. Yunho y Jaejoong han estado, antes e incluso después de debutar, cuando la describen piensa que exageran, pero ahora que pisa las calles pavimentadas a cemento vivo, ahora que puede sentir el olor rancio a alcohol y orín en cada esquina, está convencido de que fueron cautelosos escogiendo las palabras y benévolos con la gente que ocupa un lugar perdido de la mano de cualquier deidad, que no se atreve a entrar. 

Los pequeños bares adornan las callejuelas, se puede sentir el bullicio y el humo que componen la decoración de cada uno de ellos. Las distintas músicas se mezclan en la calle, las miradas adustas, curiosas se fijan en el él, que agradece infinitamente su indumentaria discreta, es un chico más, probablemente en busca de mujeres o droga, algo que le ayude a evadirse de la realidad. Hay otros, que caminan apresurados esquivando las miradas, huyendo de si mismos, catalogando a las mujeres que cuarteadas por el paso de las estaciones, consumidas entre alcohol e historias de extraños que poco a poco se han convertido en parte de las que luego, cuando la noche termina, se cuentan entre ellas al arrullo de un desayuno con el que intentan olvidar, a veces con éxito, las manos extrañas que dejan su huella cuando nadie les ve.

Porque ellas no son nadie o son lo que nadie quiere ser.

De algún modo retorcido, se parecen. Cuando secan lágrimas a escondidas y dibujan sonrisas ante un público extraño y demandante. Aunque a veces solo quieran maldecir arropados en la intimidad de su casa recordando esos ratos tan buenos que valen por toda una vida. 

Llega a uno de esos locales que tras una pequeña y deslucida puerta de madera común y corriente, esconden todo un mundo de lujo barroco y exagerado, de incienso de jazmín, mujeres apenas tapadas con seda y terciopelo en colores vivos haciendo juego con el poderoso carmín que adorna sonrisas, aroma de lujuria, preludio de la perdición. 

No se fija, se limita a inclinarse y preguntar por Song Miyon con fría amabilidad. La mujer que le atiende frunce el ceño sorprendida y algo decepcionada, no suelen acudir al local hombres como él, pero no insiste, aunque lo desea, desprende un aura de seguridad y determinación que le impide buscar entre su mirada fiera la debilidad que todos guardan hasta que llegan a las habitaciones. Asiente cohibida y le insta a seguirle hacia la planta superior.

El hombre al otro lado de la mesa se levanta ceremoniosamente, es alto y robusto, un tatuaje cubre parte de su cuello y una cicatriz antigua atraviesa su mejilla derecha, le hace parecer más fiero de lo que sus ojos brillantes dan a entender. Puede que tenga cincuenta años o sesenta, su edad es irrelevante. Todo gira en torno a su sonrisa sádica y cruel, esas que hielan el ambiente y rompen frases antes de que empiecen.

No se amilana. Si puede con Lee Soman, este hombre no puede ser mucho peor. O eso quiere pensar. 

—¡El pequeño Kim! —su voz ronca y grave retumba contra el aíre —tu padre me dijo que vendrías, no te esperaba tan pronto…por lo que se eres un chico ocupado.

Junsu se inclina a modo de saludo acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

— Cuanto antes se arranquen las malas hierbas, mejor crece el arroz —su respuesta es contundente, antes de venir su padre le explica con meridiana claridad donde se está metiendo y todo lo que conlleva hacerlo. Por el camino, decide que mostrarse débil es la última de las opciones. 

La expresión complacida de uno de los jefes más importantes del hampa coreana le da la razón.

— Bien —asiente y le mira fijamente esperando.

Junsu sonríe. Le gusta ir al punto sin dar vueltas protocolarias.

— Alguien cercano a nosotros está filtrando información privada —la pausa le ayuda a centrarse en lo que realmente quiere decir, pero tiene que insinuar — creemos que ese mismo alguien ha provocado una situación bastante incómoda y le agradeceríamos mucho que nos ayudase a descubrir su identidad.

A Miyon le complace la educación y el respeto. Sorprendido por el hecho de que un joven conozca a la perfección como manejarse en este tipo de situaciones. La tranquilidad con la que se muestra ante él es extraña, sobre todo porque no pertenece a su mundo. Ni siquiera se acerca. A lo lejos se escuchan gritos solapados por el bullicio de la calle, sonríe, a veces el dolor es un arma más que un fin. La mayoría de las personas que conoce necesitan un pequeño aliciente para seguir adelante. Se pregunta cual es el de ese muchacho que aparentemente imperturbable espera a que él diga algo. Ladea la cabeza divertido, aunque su rostro no lo muestre. Los gritos en algún lugar de la casa continúan. 

— Quieres que descubra quién ha sido y lo hagamos desaparecer —afirma rotundo imaginando mentalmente que tipo de muerte puede utilizar con un chivato. Hace tiempo que no elimina a nadie apropiadamente. 

Junsu intuye todo lo que esconden sus palabras y adivina lo que su sonrisa, feroz y determinada le está contando. El frío se cuela entre las dudas que se abren paso en la arrojo que le lleva al otro lado de la ciudad para comprometer su privacidad.

Y no sabe que hacer.

— Señor Song, agradezco su ayuda, pero no es necesario comprometer vidas, solo necesito el nombre de la persona que airea nuestra vida privada, porque el trabajo que hacemos está en peligro. No creo que tener cadáveres escondidos ayude mucho en una carrera musical.

La mirada de Song es como el rayo que calcina un árbol en mitad de la nada, seco, silencioso, certero, cortante y abrasador. Y después el trueno rompe el aire en forma de risa cruel.

— Perdonar a un enemigo nunca funciona, le dejas la oportunidad de volver a levantarse, y cuando lo hacen guardan tanta ira y dolor que no cejarán hasta acabar contigo —las palabras suenan como estallidos, resquicios del trueno anterior.

Junsu vacila, el escalofrío que recorre su cuerpo es como el primer aviso de la tempestad, son las primeras gotas de lluvia, el olor a mojado en el aire, señales que no puede dejar pasar. Y pesar de eso permanece quieto, sosteniendo a duras penas la mirada.

— Se que tiene razón, pero de momento la información será bienvenida — se congratula porque la voz no le falla, supone sarcástico para sus adentros que tantos años de entrenamiento vocal no caen en saco roto. 

Song suspira dramáticamente.  
— Así sea pequeño —exclama con diversión —te mantendré informado.

Junsu se inclina noventa perfectos grados y le mira con prudencia y agradecimiento al mismo tiempo. Se siente como una presa que acaba de escapar de su depredador por un milagro que no puede ni quiere razonar.

Al otro lado de la puerta le espera la misma mujer. Cuenta los pasos mentalmente hasta la salida, no tardan mucho pero se hace eterno. Cuando la puerta se cierra a su espalda recorre apresuradamente la distancia hasta llegar a una calle mas concurrida. Respira hondo doblado apoyándose en las rodillas, ajeno a las miradas extrañadas o divertidas. Un minuto después se siente con fuerzas para salir de Gangdong-gu.

A cada paso que da más duda, lo que acaba de hacer puede ayudarles pero al mismo tiempo les compromete y aún así, en la marea de recelo en la que nada, no se arrepiente. A pesar de Yunho y su fe blindada a prueba de las miserias humanas, espera lo peor de las personas, y por encima del precio que tienen que pagar por ello necesitan saber contra que están luchando. 

Cuando llega a Gangnam se decide a llamar, no quiere ocultar nada. La experiencia le enseña que esconder pequeñas cosas entre los cinco al final las vuelve mas grandes. 

Yoochun contesta el teléfono de Yunho.

— ¿Donde estás? —pregunta amablemente, su voz grave y pausada le devuelve la calma.

—¿Porqué contestas telefonos ajenos? —contesta 

Las risas al otro lado de la linea terminan de reconciliarle con el mundo.

—Por que si Yunho llega a tener en su agenda a alguien con el nombre de Susu y no eres tu tendría que pegarle. 

Junsu sonríe se apoya en un semáforo con descuido, ya no tiene prisa, por un momento piensa las palabras adecuadas. Pero Yoochun lee en su silencio.

—Voy a poner el manos libres y nos cuentas que te pasa ¿o tengo que mandar a Jaejoong a buscarte? —su voz menos juguetona y mas dulce arropa la decisión de Junsu que inspira profundamente e inspira.

—Acabo de visitar a Song Miyon —dice mientras espera.

Yunho contempla desconcertado el teléfono y luego a Yoochun que cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza. Sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Es el Song Miyon que yo creo que es? —pregunta indeciso.

—El mismo. 

—¿Como es? —indaga Yoochun mientras se enciende un cigarro.

Yunho frunce el ceño. Mira con reprobación a Yoochun que se encoge de hombros y se acerca mas al movil que encima de la mesa proyecta la voz de Junsu alta y clara.

— Da miedo…miedo de verdad —exterioriza todo lo que ha sentido en la última media hora —pero al mismo tiempo no, es amable y respetuoso, nos va a ayudar que es lo que importa, aunque no se si le ha gustado mucho la parte en la que no nos apetece que muera nadie.

Yunho resopla.

—Es uno de los mafiosos más peligrosos del país ¿qué esperabas?, Junsu ese hombre mata sin pestañear….lo habíamos hablado y decidimos que no era buena idea.

—No —la voz al otro lado es fría y acerada —tu decidiste que no era buena idea, y lo hiciste con la boca pequeña, te conozco y tu a mí. Sabías lo que iba a pasar, por eso estáis en casa esperando mi llamada. 

Yunho sonríe sin poder evitarlo. Yoochun estalla en carcajadas. La poca tensión entre ellos se diluye entre las comisuras de las sonrisas.

—¿Que tendremos que dar a cambio? —pregunta Yoochun —¿Has vendido tu alma?  
Junsu mira al cielo y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, mientras cruza la calle todo parece más brillante.

— No Yoochun, eso ya lo hice cuando os conocí. 

—Vuelve a casa —murmura suavemente Yunho antes de colgar.


	13. Para eso están los amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno puede tener millones de seguidores en las redes sociales pero nunca serán tan importantes como los amigos de verdad.

Los acordes del piano llenan la sala, las teclas suben y bajan al capricho de unos dedos presurosos y ardientes que crean música. Es un baile de notas que parecen flotar en el aire, y la habitación brilla con una luz suave y cálida que atraviesa la piel y abraza en lo más hondo.

Jaejoong cierra los ojos, mientras escucha e inspira como si pudiese oler la melodía. Es gratificante olvidar los problemas por un momento, ese en el que solo están él, la música y millones de ideas rondándole como novias enamoradas, ruborizadas, a las que ni siquiera has robado un beso. Las que son perfectas hasta que vuelves a la realidad. No necesita nada mas. Tal vez una buena cerveza para completar el perfecto cuadro que recrea en su imaginación. 

Henry termina suavemente con un tempo que se diluye, igual que la concentración de Jaejoong que le mira quizás con indignación aunque lo que más acusa su cuerpo es el pesar. Henry no toca, vive la música y es una fiesta dejarse llevar, la magia, la energía que transmite, todo y mucho más de todo lo que esconde en las puntas de esos dedos mágicos, le hace olvidar cualquier cosa que ajena a la bendición de escucharle. Que deje de tocar le devuelve a una realidad en la que casi todo parece desmoronarse. 

Henry suspira y sonríe.

—Es una composición magnifica, esta vez te has lucido…por eso no entiendo la cara de preocupación que paseas por toda la casa.

Jaejoong le mira sorprendido.

—¿Con todo lo que está pasando? —hace la pregunta con cierto temor, es la primera persona ajena a los cinco con la que habla del tema.

Henry suelta una carcajada. No se la espera, cualquier cosa menos ver a su amigo doblado contra el piano intentando recuperar la respiración.

— Vuestro problema es que le dais mucha importancia a este tipo de cosas, tu lo quieres el te quiere y ya está, no es el fin del mundo— sonríe travieso —en todo caso es un principio. 

Jaejoong juguetea con las partituras, siempre se olvida que Henry viene del otro lado del mundo, que el color con el que mira es diferente, con combinaciones descaradas y brillantes que no se ven en Corea. Sonríe y esta vez es de verdad, ambos se miran cómplices de un secreto a voces. Henry frunce el ceño divertido.

— ¿Sabes lo que más me cuesta de vivir aquí? —pregunta mientras acaricia las teclas con devoción.

— ¿Acostumbrarte al soju? —lo cierto es que la curiosidad puede con Jaejoong, Henry y él se llevan bien desde el principio y cuando se fueron, a pesar de la prohibición de relacionarse con ellos, el canadiense se las ingenió para seguir en contacto. Sin preguntas, sin reproches, respetando la privacidad hasta la famosa noche de la borrachera en la que se contaron el uno al otro y se aceptaron sin perjuicios, ajenos a Heechul que estuvo meses burlándose de ellos sin compasión. 

Henry ladea la cabeza y le mira divertido, Jaejoong siempre sabe como arrancar una sonrisa y que la gente se sienta cómoda a su alrededor.

— Eso también…pero no —se para pensando las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender— vosotros no sois un grupo normal, no me mires así…

Jaejoong se encoge en el sofa.

— Ni siquiera somos un grupo ahora.

Y le sobra dolor mientras habla.

Henry le mira incrédulo.

— No me jodas, nunca dejasteis de serlo, no se si es a propósito o no, pero en cada actuación quedan huecos y las cinco voces se sienten en todo lo que componéis, sobre todo vosotros tres, ya sabes como funcionan las cosas en la compañía. 

El silencio se convierte en el invisible protagonista de uno de esos momentos que luego se recuerdan decisivos. Jaejoong va a la cocina, enseguida vuelve con dos cervezas, mientras beben Henry descubre que sabe a realidades complejas, pero no pierde ese gusto inconfundible y le permite disfrutar del momento. Sin preocuparse en demasía por lo que sea que puede pasar.  
Pero su amigo es otro cuento, uno que empieza como las antiguas historias de amor y se acaba convirtiendo en tragedia sin que los protagonistas quieran o puedan hacer nada al respecto. Y se ahoga en la penitencia ajena, en la resignación que cubre el sofá y cada sonrisa torcida de Jaejoong.

—¿ Por qué es tan importante? —cuestiona.

La inflexión en su voz grita genuina preocupación. Por eso recibe la respuesta más sincera, Jaejoong busca en su maleta de explicaciones y se rinde, ninguna se acerca a contar que alto y que fuerte puede caer un castillo de naipes que creías fortaleza inexpugnable. Su voz sale de las tripas, rotas y feroces.

— A mí no me importa una mierda — gruñe dejando la melancolía para bailar con el cabreo que intenta aplacar desde el principio del despropósito. 

Henry sonríe. 

Jaejoong abre las puertas del infierno, habla despacio, sin mirarle, ajeno a la imagen de guerrero vengador que desprende.

— Somos unos enfermos, degenerados, merecemos todo lo malo que nos pase —inspira profundamente —deberían encerrarnos o acabar con nosotros, alejarnos de los niños para no corromper su inocencia…no merecemos vivir, no al menos en este país.

La voz ronca y resentida de Jaejoong se estrella contra él, rompiendo su muro construido con barro de “no es tan grave como parece” y agua de “acabarán comprendiendo”, no es consciente de lo bien que empastan con la ignorancia y el miedo. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que se ha sentido impotente de verdad, vulnerable y cuasi roto. 

Esta es una de ellas.

Sabe que su amigo tiene grabadas a fuego como si de uno de sus tatuajes se tratase, todas esas palabras, porque se las dicen una y otra vez, hasta que se convierten en un invitado inesperado y no deseado. Al que no sabes como echar de tu casa. 

Henry se acerca a él para sentarse a su lado, busca sus ojos y cuando encuentra esa mirada opacada por la tristeza pero a pesar de todo, o quizás por ello decidida, suspira aliviado. 

Hace falta mucho más para doblegar a Jaejoong. 

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —pregunta decidido y sobre todo sincero.

Jaejoong duda, pero se repite a si mismo que es una ocasión especial. 

— No quiero complicar mas las cosas —murmura.

Henry le mira intrigado.

— Ahora me lo tienes que contar…no me puedes dejar así —amaga un pequeño puchero y le guiña un ojo.

Jaejoong suspira frustrado.

— No es bueno para ti estar aquí, si te descubren te metes en un buen lío, es mejor que no sepas nada.

Henry, por primera vez serio, mueve la cabeza suavemente, como negando cada una de las palabras que le llenan de desazón. Y se niega a dejarlo pasar, desde que está en Corea aprende a escoger las batallas, y a no perder la sonrisa. Sabe desde el principio que todo que en este caso es imposible quedarse a medias sin tomar partido. Y tiene muy claro en que lado quiere dejar sus cosas. 

No le pueden quitar esa libertad. Tiene noes para dos vidas. E incluso más. Consciente de lo que está haciendo, decide que esta vez es un si rotundo. 

— Dime. 

Jaejoong le mira decidido. Sabe que probablemente Changmin se queje porque de repente el problema afecta a un montón de gente cuando debe quedar entre ellos dos, o los cinco. Más allá hay dragones, menos es más y no quiere escuchar más condolencias ni reproches.  
Se sabe ese discurso de memoria.

Pero es Henry.

— Creemos que las fotos se filtraron desde la SM.

Henry asiente tranquilo. Jaejoong espera reacciones, pero esa se lleva un premio. Y su cara lo refleja porque su amigo sonríe con cierta tristeza.

— En este punto del drama con esa empresa a mi ya no me sorprende nada, la verdad es que en cierto modo me lo esperaba. Es una jugada digna de ellos. Aunque esta vez se han superado.

Se miran y no pueden evitar las carcajadas que cada vez son más sonoras. 

Changmin los encuentra doblados de la risa en el sofá. Ni siquiera piensa en interrumpir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jaejoong es el mismo de antes, cualquier cosa puede esperar. Pero siente envidia y se acerca sigiloso, o no tanto porque dos sonrisas le reciben con ganas.

Henry se levanta estirándose como un gato después de una siesta.

— Pareja, os dejo —mientras se acerca a una silla para recoger la cazadora, Changmin frunce el ceño.

— ¿Ahora que llego yo? —pregunta intentando aparentar una inocencia que perdió hace años o nunca tuvo.

Henry se cuadra ante ellos imitando a los militares.

— Soy Bond, Henry Bond y tengo una misión que cumplir —afirma sonriendo mientras se camina hacia la puerta, Jaejoong le acompaña sin perder la sonrisa. 

Antes de irse Henry se vuelve hacia él.

— Tendrás noticias —una pausa que dura segundos pero se sienten como décadas — no estáis solos.

Jaejoong no habla, apenas encuentra palabras que se acerquen a contar tanto agradecimiento, por eso le abraza, con ganas sintiendo latidos ajenos como propios. Y es correspondido.

— Buena caza —murmura mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran y Henry desaparece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las notas están al final para no hacer spoilers. Esta conversación lleva en mi cabeza desde el principio de la historia. No te imaginas las ganas que tenía que escribirla, lo a gusto que me quedo no tiene nombre. Espero de verdad que te guste. Era Henry en mi cabeza, como la voz de un montón de gente que no entiende tanto escándalo por quererse independientemente de géneros o religiones, precisamente él. Porque a pesar de todo no se ha dado por vencido.


	14. Latidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Averiguan un poco más sobre la foto de marras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiendo la tradición del último momento heme aquí cerrando el mes. Soulmind espero que lo disfrutes.

Los impulsos, esos descarnados y penitentes destellos de los deseos más ocultos. Duendes traviesos que dejan en evidencia cuan humano se puede llegar a ser. Los que muestran lo peor que se esconde en el interior de cada uno, despojan el alma de todo artificio y juguetean con tu dignidad exponiéndola ante cualquiera que pueda mirar. 

Sin opción a esconderse.

Por eso en cualquier momento, un impulso muestra la peor faceta de cualquiera. La gente les llama desliz, después, como todos somos humanos, en el peor de los casos siempre encuentras a alguien que perdona. Pero ningún testigo inoportuno de ese instante, tan involuntario como no deseado, olvidará jamás la debilidad que todo representa.

Jaejoong lo sabe. Porque esa mañana, todos los medios de comunicación airean el más mínimo detalle de su vida…y lo que es peor, de los otros cuatro. La furia le carcome por dentro como un monstruo hambriento, de venganza y de dolor. Puede resistir el escarnio público, pero que su felicidad tenga un precio tan alto, que sus amigos sufran, es algo que no puede tolerar.  
Le rompe por dentro.

Y se pasea por todo el apartamento mascullando su cabreo, imaginando torturas, deslavazando dolores ajenos, liberando, al fin y al cabo sus propios demonios. 

Changmin termina de leer todos los detalles, algunos tan privados de los cuales unos pocos son conocedores, suspira y se deja llevar, como el humano que es por el impulso de frenar el torrente que es Jaejoong para abrazarle. Con todo lo que siente, con fuerza, con la desesperación del que tiene todo en sus manos y no lo quiere dejar escapar. Y permanecen así el tiempo suficiente, que no es mucho, para acompasar respiraciones y latidos, para retroceder a ese lugar feliz, alejados de todo y de todos.

No quieren regresar a la realidad, no depara nada bueno y augura más detalles escabrosos que expongan a si mismos y gente por la que pondrían su vida en peligro.

 

Jaejoong es el primero en sucumbir.

— Esto no puede seguir así… no es justo, ni para nosotros ni para los demás —cada palabra destila rabia con una mezcla de desasosiego, su tono triste y duro al mismo tiempo, desconocido para Changmin, aun después de tantos años, rompe por dentro el precario equilibrio que intenta mantener ante la avalancha que supone Jaejoong en ese estado.

Aunque no se note por fuera, dentro está luchando contra las ganas de destrozar y romper. 

— No podemos seguir callados y escondidos ¿lo sabes verdad? —Jaejoong pregunta determinado. Changmin le sonríe mientras continua estrechando entre sus brazos. Le besa la cabeza en silencio y cierra los ojos.

— Ya lo hemos hablado, este no es el momento.

Jaejoong, una vez más, admira y odia el temple de Changmin a la hora de contemporizar y mantenerse erguido y sostener a la vez en un precario equilibrio su alma arrebatada. Pero él arde por dejar de sentirse culpable y salir a la calle sin ser el centro de todas las miradas. El no piensa, hace y se deja llevar por los descarnados y penitentes deseos mas ocultos.

 

Responde al teléfono con temor, la voz al otro lado confirma sus miedos, y aún así su voz suena clara y segura. Tiene tiempo de agradecerle a los dioses por eso. Song Miyon habla pausadamente, se toma su tiempo para desgranar noticias, que no sorprenden pero se clavan como cuchillos afilados. No por esperadas duelen menos.

Cuelga el teléfono pero sigue escuchando todas y cada una de las palabras que matan a hierro. Camina despistado y se da cuenta de que sus pasos inconscientemente le llevan a casa de Yunho. Entra al tiempo que asegura la privacidad de su llegada, 

En el ascensor le manda un mensaje a los otros tres, sus noticias son del tipo que merecen ser compartidas, para repartir la carga. Ahora mismo el peso es demasiado, incluso para él. 

No es tan fuerte como piensa, y un poco más ingenuo de lo que presume. Es una sensación de derrota con la que no quiere pelear, no ahora.  
Yunho está tumbado en el sofá viendo la televisión, sonríe cuando le ve aparecer. Esas sonrisas que tanto añoraba, las que reconfortan y amainan huracanes, las de “ya estás en casa”, esas que te abrigan del peor frío. 

Por eso se deja llevar y se sienta al lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro. Yunho le abraza, más estrecho en cuanto siente la duda y un amago de temblor jamás pensado en Junsu. Jaejoong o Yoochun si, incluso Changmin en las noches que siguieron a la separación, esas que no distinguían de los días. Pero Junsu no, al menos hasta ahora. 

— Lo que sea dímelo —murmura contra su cabeza.

Junsu se separa para poder mirarle a los ojos, quiere hacerlo bien, con cuidado, pero sin dejar que ningún paño caliente aplaque lo mucho que lo va a acusar. 

— Song ha llamado, ha descubierto que se contrató al fotógrafo desde la SM, y que la información se filtró desde Super Junior. 

Puede ver como el gesto de su líder muda en una expresión seca y dura. Toda la calidez se evapora, como por ensalmo, para dejar el lugar al tigre que controla y esconde a base de sonrisas cálidas y una educación intachable.

— ¿Quienes? —pregunta serio, en su mente descarta algunos nombres instintivamente, pero la duda nace en su interior. Algo que jamás pensó que pudiese ocurrir. 

Junsu siente su pena, por encima del evidente enojo que se apropia de todos sus gestos y pesaroso le acompaña. Porque siente lo mismo. A su pesar, porque quiere templar el ánimo de su amigo. No puede, no quiere. 

Por eso niega con la cabeza. 

— Tengo alguna idea Yunho, pero… —le mira casi desesperado, no quiere acusar a nadie injustamente, vive en su propia carne el prejuicio inmoral, y prefiere hechos consumados a especulaciones de mercadillo. Porque no quiere vender el cariño y su alma en un saldo donde al final descubra que ha sido estafado.

Pero la rabia y el dolor se apropian de Yunho con tanta facilidad que asusta. Pero la pena dura hasta que la sangre bulle en su interior y la transforma en determinación. Los años le enseñan que quedarse parado no es la solución, que te convierte en un títere en manos del destino. Y no quiere eso, para ninguno de ellos. 

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, tarde o temprano se sabrá, nos vamos de aquí a Japón, nos alejamos y planeamos tranquilos... y juntos.  
Son las últimas palabras las que acarician a Junsu y le devuelven el animo que aletea transformándose en sonrisa.


	15. Palabras de más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los cinco siguen intentando averiguar quién o quienes les han traicionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi linea habitual la trama no avanza lo que se dice mucho. Soulmind escribir esto es catártico, no se muy bien como sale ni adonde voy, solo espero que lo disfrutes leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Que rabia cuando las palabras no se las lleva el viento. Cuanta congoja teniendo que escuchar una historia que duele. Que pena que esos pocos minutos hirientes, cuesten una vida entera para curar. Todo el desprecio se concentra en la voz de Junsu, escupiendo a fuego verdades, como un dragón enjaulado, que lo está, aunque permanezca quieto en el sofá mirándole a los ojos.

Yoochun escucha en silencio, la voz de Junsu se cuela en su pequeño mundo para mermar el color de sus pensamientos. Ahora imagina entre grises, especula sin ganas, quien o quienes…pero se deja arrullar por esa voz que marca la diferencia entre todo lo bueno y la desgracia de no tenerle cerca. Por eso, a pesar de las malas noticias no esconde la sonrisa. Junsu ladea la cabeza mientras niega, pero sus ojos cálidos y sabios sonríen a su vez. 

Todo lo que cuentan le arrastra desde la cómoda distancia que mantiene con el mundo real a pesar de esa maldita foto que aparece en sus vidas para dominarlo todo. Sabe que se merecen otro argumento, más música en las escenas y un final diferente al que auguran los medios de comunicación. El guión, no es digno de una serie que ellos protagonizan, es vulgar, manido y cutre. Después de desgastar escenarios y esculpir sonrisas, espera, porque se lo han ganado, una emisión en prime time, y un director de escena que al menos, aunque sea una vez, los haya escuchado cantar. Siente el fuego quemando las venas, y tan solo compartirlo con Yunho y Junsu contiene, a duras penas, todo el cabreo.

Porque al mismo tiempo sabe que pide imposibles.

Antes de que pueda siquiera preguntar, la puerta del apartamento se abre y las voces de Jaejoong y Changmin resuenan por el pasillo. 

Junsu y Yunho se miran, en un silencioso dialogo intentan dirimir quien se lo cuenta, cual de los dos provocará menos impacto. Yoochun cierra los ojos y si no fuese un mal minuto, reiría. Con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de los años siguen abrazando a Changmin en la distancia como los leones con sus cachorros. Apenas reconocen que hace milenios su maknae es más sabio, más valiente y fuerte que ellos. Todavía no asumen que han hecho un trabajo excelente. Les mira sin esconder ese aire de superioridad no exenta de cariño, del que sabe un secreto que está a punto de descubrirse.

Otra canción distinta es Jaejoong. No tiene trucos para escribir su escena, probablemente no los necesite, a pesar de la volubilidad frágil con la que juguetea su alma gemela es un titán, que prefiere un ataque directo a los imposibles recovecos de las mentiras y las reverencias falsas, esas que les empujan al abismo de la hipocresía. Al que nunca han querido asomarse. En el que jamás caerán. 

Changmin le interroga con la mirada y Yoochun desnuda su alma, en la que sabe su compañero de guardias nocturnas puede leer como en un libro abierto. Y nunca dejarán de recrearse en el milagro de escucharse entre los silencios y mirarse con los ojos cerrados. 

Incluso Jaejoong reconoce el frío que les rodea, demudando su rostro que se transforma en una mascara carente de emociones mientras se sienta y acoge entre sus manos el café que Yunho le da, a pesar de todo, mientras sonríe. 

—¿Y bien? —pregunta, su voz suena ronca y entrecortada, y en otro contexto Changmin se dejaría arrullar por ella entre las sabanas de los siguientes gemidos y caricias. Pero hoy no. 

Yoochun sabe que algo se rompe en Yunho en ese momento, mira fijamente a Changmin, como si fuese el autor de la pregunta, no solo ve sino que siente como su cuerpo se tensa como la cuerda de un violín ansioso y temeroso de tocar esa sinfonía que lo convierte en único y especial. Yunho lucha contra su deseo y la necesidad real de enfrentar el miedo para transformarlo en compañero de un viaje con destino incierto. 

Por eso no le deja hablar. Por una vez, ya que lo ocasión lo amerita, se aferra a la taza de café y toma aire. Hoy, como excepción, no será el portador de noticias que dejan regusto a sangre en la mirada y sabor a derrota en la boca. Por eso las palabras salen solas.

— Miyong dice que la SM está detrás de la foto y que se enteraron porque alguien de Super Junior lo contó — lo deja salir, sin ambages ni tintas a medias, sin aferrarse a literatura que curve la grotesca realidad a la que se enfrentan. A bocajarro. No encuentra otra manera de contarlo.

Changmin cierra los ojos y recuesta su cabeza en el enorme sofá de Yunho, es un gesto universal de cansancio, de furia contenida, permanece quieto, en silencio, controlando la respiración. Jaejoong lo compensa levantándose de golpe, extrañamente tranquilo.

—¿Sabéis que os digo? que no me extraña en absoluto —su tono es menos duro de lo que esperaban, incluso sus ojos mantienen la calidez cuando les mira —por otra parte es mejor, no estaba cómodo con partirle la cara a una fan.

Yunho incrédulo intenta reequilibrar la situación, en circunstancias normales esa no es la reacción de su autoproclamada “otra mitad”, mira a Changmin que intercambia una media sonrisa con Yoochun. Y es cuando se da cuenta, Jaejoong de entre todas sus opciones escoge la inesperada, porque las circunstancia también lo son. 

Ni siquiera se le ocurre comentarle que la violencia no es una opción. No esta vez. 

—Ahora el caso es saber quienes… —murmura Junsu, que a tenor de su expresión lleva un buen rato pensando en eso.

—Heechul no —afirma Yunho, rompe el hielo para comenzar lo que saben es una lista dura, casi todos son amigos queridos, de los que no quieres esperar que se acomoden tan bien a la traición. Jaejoong asiente. Si alguien sabe permanecer por encima de la SM ajeno a sus despropósitos ese es Heechul. 

—Hyukjae —continua Junsu —y tampoco creo que…

—No hagas la lista de los que no son —interrumpe Changmin con acritud —acabamos antes con los nombres que todos tenemos en mente.

Yunho le mira, intenta disimular la tristeza pero como siempre que pretende ocultar algo a los cuatro hombres que le rodean, fracasa estrepitosamente.

—Vale —suspira con resignación —Leeteuk porque… bueno es Leeteuk.

—Un lameculos, hijo de su madre, eso es lo que es —farfulla Jaejoong sentando entre Junsu y Changmin.

—¿Shingdon? ¿Sungmin?... —continúa Yunho ignorando a su amigo que continua insultando.

Yoochun deja la taza de café en la mesa y se despereza, a Junsu le recuerda a sus gatos.

— No creo que Sungmin esté en condiciones de preocuparse por nada aparte de lo mal que lleva todo el mundo que se haya casado —murmura con evidente sorna. 

— Precisamente por eso —replica Changmin — Después de la foto ¿Quién se acuerda de Sungmin ahora?

Yoochun asiente. 

—Sungmin en la lista, creo que Ryewook también va —exclama mientras se arrebuja al lado de Junsu que transforma su gesto serio en una sonrisilla de maldad patentada que nadie, a excepción de ellos cuatro y su familia ha visto nunca. El ángel únicamente se transforma en demonio cuando la comodidad de su gente le rodea, en cualquier otro caso, atravesar la coraza sólida y firme que durante años se acomoda a modo de escudo, por el que no pasa el aire, ni se cuelan las mentiras, ese muro que protege a él y a los suyos de todo mal, es tarea imposible.

La voz de Yoochun se desvanece en un silencio frío, los recuerdos de compartir salas de entrenamiento, lagrimas, risas, prohibiciones, alcohol, abrazos, canciones llenan la estancia. La memoria juega con ellos y gana la batalla, porque pocas cosas derrotan tanto a un soldado como la de verse solo en la trinchera, sin apenas munición cuando tus compañeros en la lucha corren al otro lado de ese muro invisible que les separa del enemigo.

Todos saben que por el camino, hieren tanto como sangran, golpean ocultando sus propios moretones y a veces no están. Pero su propia debilidad, que les hace más humanos, no es excusa para dar la espalda. No cuando la lealtad es algo más que una palabra denostada, porque aunque antigua, es un preciado bien que les mantiene cuerdos ante la peor de las tormentas.


	16. Cuando menos lo esperas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De como descubren nuevas partes de una historia que no imaginaban tan grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No avanzo lo que se dice mucho, espero de verdad que te guste Soulmind, como siempre esto se escribe a oleadas de un millón de sentimientos. Feliz puto año nuevo que diría Wolfgang.

CUANDO MENOS LO ESPERAS

 

Quien lo diría, tan volubles y tan fuertes, tan de enfrentar la tempestad cuando siempre se aseguraron de llevar paraguas. Se apuntan a eso de saltar en paracaídas a pesar del miedo y tanto cielo abierto, deciden que ya es hora de sacar la basura y airear las camas, abrir la ventana y que todos miren, pero desde fuera, apostados en el jardín, entrar está prohibido, es el lujo de los que lloran juntos y después ríen hasta romperse. 

Arrancan los dinteles de las puertas que cerraron hace años y tiran abajo todo lo que una vez dieron por seguro, ahora que nada es lo que parece, justo en el momento en el que los llamados amigos se convierten en sombras de lo que una vez fueron, quizá solo para ellos, tal vez correspondido entre bastidores, lo cierto es que ya no hay lazos que unan tanto regalo, de los que se daban sin pensar como un gesto aprehendido con la vana intención de arrancar sonrisas.

 

No se sienten solos, porque se refugian, como siempre, entre cuatro paredes, los cinco; no se aprenden el papel de víctimas regodeándose en una suerte de calamidades que la diosa fortuna o el mismísimo diablo en persona regodeándose, les regalan los últimos días. No se quejan, no lloriquean preguntándose porque a ellos, ni buscan consuelo en la maldad de los que conviven con la envidia e intentan escapar de si mismos. 

Se enfrentan y buscan soluciones, porque jamás se lo han dicho a la cara, ni siquiera a si mismos, pero saben a ciencia cierta que son guerreros, sin escudo, con su verdad como bandera en busca de las armas que les ayuden a vencer en una guerra a la que nunca han querido ir, pero ya que están, van a pelear hasta el final.

Yoochun escribe en papel, escueto y ordenado los nombres de todos los que, con toda seguridad, han participado para propiciar una caída que si depende de ellos no verán, en otra fila al lado los que saben pueden y quieren ayudar. Son más los últimos que los primeros, pero no caen en la tentación de sentirse ganadores, Changmin propone un acercamiento para tantear el terreno, Jaejoong quiere atacarles sin piedad donde mas le duele, Junsu se divierte ideando mil maneras para convertir sus vidas en una sucesión de desastres, luego se da cuenta de que todos trabajan para la SM, y descarta la idea con una frase tan cierta como despiadada “bastante tienen con lo que tienen”, lo hace entre dientes mascullando con rabia las ganas de arrasar con todo. 

Pero los años le regalan toneladas de paciencia que emulsionan con la rencor y la frustración, de ahí sale la fuerza para golpear mas fuerte cuando llegue su turno.

Jaejoong teje una red de suspiros cada uno encadena un como, y solícitos se unen entren ellos para cubrir las sonrisas que amenazan con romper en cualquier momento, porque los cinco están juntos y no hay un motivo mejor para ello. Pero, en lugar de disfrutar de la compañía, idean y preparan estrategias, cosen estrategias, añaden bolsillos de planes b por si falla el principal, agregan botones de seguridad para que el frío hostil del público no se cuele hasta dejarlos tiritando.

Entonces suena el teléfono.

Jaejoong observa incrédulo el número de Eric, lo muestra a los demás y todos se miran buscando respuesta a la misma pregunta, una que no tienen. En otra vida es una llamada más, ahora significa muchas cosas y ninguna al mismo tiempo. Descuelga y pone el manos libres.

—¡Hyung! cuanto tiempo —saluda Jae, al otro lado se escucha un suspiro y luego una voz cargada de toda una vida.

—Jaejoong, supongo que te sorprenderá mi llamada.

El aludido asiente fervorosamente al tiempo que responde.

—Para nada —su voz suena divertida —ni te imaginas la de gente que quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo últimamente. 

Al otro lado de la linea se escucha una leve risa.

—Me hago una idea —contesta Eric —créeme, no sabes cuanto.

Mas silencio, Changmin apremia con la mirada, llena de curiosidad, Jaejoong se encoge de hombros y carraspea perdido. Conoce a Eric una noche de copas y risas, se acerca a saludar a pesar de que la SM lo ha prohibido terminantemente, pero en esa época Jaejoong ya juguetea con la paciencia de los directivos y managers asomando pequeños brotes de lo que mas tarde será un amotinamiento en condiciones. Por eso se acerca a él para saludar y mostrarle sus respetos, dos copas después, Eric le da consejos de alguien que ya ha perdido todas las batallas, ofrece su hombro y le invita a cenar. 

Después de aquel momento, cada cierto tiempo quedan, sin que nadie lo sepa, al menos nadie que realmente no importe hasta que cierra la puerta de la SM desde el otro lado. 

Los demás saben y por eso contemplan expectantes el móvil. Jaejoong respira hondo.

—¿En que puedo ayudar? —pregunta disimulando la perentoria necesidad de saber.

—Lo cierto es que —contesta suavemente Eric —creo que el que puede ayudar soy yo, o al menos compartir por lo que estás pasando, porque yo ya estuve donde tu ahora, no eres el primero que ama en silencio con ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. 

Se miran confusos, Jaejoong frunce el entrecejo y enciende un cigarro, se cansa de frases a medias, de explicaciones ambiguas que no conducen a ninguna parte. Y lo cierto es que no tiene 

—En serio Eric ¿Qué sucede? —su tono evidencia, ahora si, el cansancio que acumula. Changmin le abraza y Yunho pone una mano cariñosa en su pierna.

—Lo cierto es que te admiro, os admiramos, no es fácil resistirse a la presión y al chantaje, los tienes bien puestos… tu y Changmin.

Es Junsu el primero en darse cuenta. Se levanta acercándose mas al teléfono.

—¿Chantaje? —pregunta Jaejoong perdido, Junsu señala el teléfono, los demás le miran sin comprender.

Rápidamente saca su móvil y escribe en las notas:

A él también le pasó

Yoochun maldice en voz baja. 

—¿Tu cediste? —pregunta temeroso de cruzar una linea extremadamente fina que separa la confianza de entrometerse en asuntos ajenos.

—Si —es la única respuesta —y no me arrepiento pero lo cierto es que estamos celebrando vuestra valentía.

Junsu sigue escribiendo frenético en el móvil, Jaejoong lo lee y le mira interrogante, pero este le apremia con un gesto decidido.

 

Pregúntale si hay mas 

 

—Supongo que no sois los únicos —su voz flaquea porque no tiene muy claro hacia donde conducen esas preguntas y sin embargo la confianza ciega en su amigo le arrastra a caminar a ciegas, es suficiente con que uno vea la luz.

—No, al menos conozco a otras dos parejas, ignoro si de los grupos de ahora alguien está pasando por eso —las palabras caen como una losa en la estancia, Junsu se vuelve a sentar y Yoochun se tira en el sofá ahogando un gemido de pura frustración. 

Se sienten más perdidos que antes, Jaejoong desconecta el manos libres y pasea por el salón dando las gracias y despidiéndose, promete mas conversaciones y se despide.

— Es increíble —murmura.

Changmin esconde la cabeza entre las manos, se mesa los cabellos.

— Eso no tiene que ver con nosotros —afirma con decisión.

—¿ No? —cuestiona Yunho —Yo no lo afirmaría con tanta seguridad.

Changmin levanta la cabeza y eleva una ceja divertido.

— No nos chantajean, ni siquiera llaman, se limitan a relegarme en un rincón y a quitarte trabajo, ni siquiera publican un comunicado, no Yunho….no es lo mismo.

Yoochun sonríe y palmea sus piernas eufórico, le miran expectantes.

—¿Pero es que no lo veis? —su tono alegre contrasta como el blanco sobre negro con la derrota y la incertidumbre que le rodean — quien haya hecho esto probablemente pasa por lo mismo y es su manera de destaparlo todo.

— O de esconder lo suyo —añade Changmin con algunos nombres muy concretos en su cabeza —esto cambia las cosas.

La noche les sorprende completando un puzzle de planes, entre la oscuridad y las luces de la ciudad derrochan risas y esconden cualquier preocupación que estropee el momento; construyen un futuro mordiendo realidades a las que se enfrentarán cuando se haga de día. La noche en vez de aumentar miedos y agrandar los problemas se convierte en cómplice de planes infinitos y abrazos de los que dejan huella.

Ven amanecer, saludan al sol y brindan con café recién hecho por las batallas que les quedan.


	17. Catarsis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienen un plan para solucionar las cosas y no tardan mucho en llevarlo a cabo. Esta vez le toca a Yunho y Changmin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los últimos serán los primeros que dice no se quien. Los últimos son unos vagos de categoría, mea culpa total. No se para que escribo notas si ya sabes lo que quiero decir. 
> 
> Espero estar a la altura. Para y por ti soulmind.

Y de repente llega ese día en el que evita los espejos porque no soporta el reflejo de arrugas grabadas a fuego en la piel cansada y vieja. No está preparado para enfrentar el porque de las cosas, se le antoja una labor digna de héroes, de los que no miran atrás y continuan con su misión a pesar de todo y todos. Resulta que no es un héroe de esos.

¿Pero que sucede cuando las victorias saben amargas? ¿Qué dios se invoca cuando un triunfo es la derrota de otros? Yunho busca el coraje en su interior, agazapado abrazando un corazón que late demasiado deprisa al ritmo de una canción que nunca elige. 

Pero no se arrepiente. Porque en el fondo su instinto le dice que es lo correcto, aunque no esté bien. Tiene que derrotar muros de supuesta ética , los que rodean todas esas reverencias y sonrisas forzadas, debe romper con la coraza de buenas maneras y proteger lo que realmente importa. Pero esa convicción no lo hace más fácil. 

 

Yoochun le mira con devoción mientras conecta la grabadora, su espada particular. Cierra los ojos y se repite a sí mismo que la traición no es más que uno de esos instantes agridulces en una vida que merece algo más. Menos desprecio y más luz. La que brilla en los ojos de Yoochun que se acerca y le da el maldito aparato para que atesore cualquier palabra que les ayude.

Junsu le abraza. el mejor que nadie conoce como desgarra por dentro lo que va a hacer, se sabe de memoria sus sueños, comparte lagrimas y risas por igual, hace propias sus dudas; por eso le acoge entre sus brazos y deja que toda su fuerza le llene. 

Jaejoong le arranca el miedo con una sonrisa brillante, la que asusta al miedo y aterroriza las dudas, esa que te deja sin fuerzas porque tiene el poder de romper una maldición para crear la suya propia.

Changmin, compañero de tantas guerras que ya pierde la cuenta, le acompaña, tiene su propia batalla. Durante el camino comparten un silencio tenso y cómodo al mismo tiempo, ya se lo dicen todo cuando nadie les ve, y lo que no hablan no es menos importante solo que hace tanto y tan bien que se conocen que afortunadamente sobran las palabras.

El edificio de la SM al que una vez consideraron casi un hogar aparece al doblar la esquina frío, oscuro, amenazante y gris. Si fuese por él no entraba, la tentación de volver es poderosa, pero no tanto como miradas, abrazos y sonrisas que forman su escudo particular con el que enfrentar al dragón. Suspira y sale del coche, sacude el temor y apoya su mano en el hombro de Changmin que se gira y le guiña un ojo. La esperanza aletea en su ánimo y entra sin mirar atrás.

 

Changmin se queda solo, recorre en silencio los pasillos que conoce de memoria, acaricia el pomo de la puerta que esconde la sala de ensayos, la de los cinco, cuando se convierten en dos se abre en contadas ocasiones. La compañía debe creer que una simple habitación conforma el abismo al que nadie que trabaje ahí puede asomarse jamás.

Como si fuese tan fácil acorralar la libertad.

Ignora a los aprendices que le miran con curiosidad y admiración, Si ellos supieran cuan lejos está de merecer cualquiera de las dos, se pensarían dos veces continuar y correrían a la calle para alejarse lo más rápido posible. Pero no puede culparles, es la última persona con derecho a juzgar, él se quedó, y a ratos se pregunta porque, no sin cierta desazón, e inmediatamente se acuerda de Jaejoong de sus besos y ese olor que se cuela entre esos principios de los que una vez presumió y ahora a ratos maldice. Cuando está solo.

Le citan en el despacho del director, pero el manager ocupa su sitio, detrás de él uno de los guardaespaldas aprieta los nudillos al tiempo que le recibe con una sonrisa siniestra. Changmin responde del mismo modo, necesita algo mas para amedrentar, se sienta sin que lo inviten y eludiendo saludos o reverencias permanece en silencio, con la mirada fija en alguien al que una vez llamó amigo.

No es el único, la lista podría ocupar un día entero de su tiempo, pero encuentra maneras mas gratificantes para gastarlo. Sonríe por dentro mientras su rostro permanece impasible.

—Tenemos que hablar de tu situación —la voz del manager estridente a causa de los nervios ni siquiera hace mella en él, asiente y continua escuchando —los rumores acerca de esa foto no traen más que complicaciones, es necesario atajar el problema de raíz.

Se queda en silencio para observar cualquier reacción en Changmin, que no se inmuta, está muy lejos, repasando mentalmente los tatuajes de Jaejoong.

El manager bufa desorientado y cabreado a partes iguales en un gesto consigue que el guardaespaldas se acerque más a la silla de Changmin que continua acariciando la espalda de Jaejoong.

—Esto es lo que vas a hacer, redactarás una nota de prensa en la que niegas cualquier tipo de relación con ese asegurando que la foto es un montaje, mantendrás un bajo perfil hasta que todo esto se calme y luego veremos como remontamos —ya no hay tanta duda en el tono, es imperativo y en cierto modo cruel.

Changmin esboza una medio sonrisa despectiva.

—No —contesta seguro.

El manager abre los ojos en un gesto de mudo asombro.

—¿Qué? —pregunta —¿Cómo que no? —sus manos se aferran a la mesa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos.

Changmin aumenta su sonrisa.

—No —repite —supongo que a estas alturas conoces el significado de la palabra.

Contempla como el manager rojo de furia apenas es capaz de contener sus gestos que presume violentos y agresivos, ve como cierra los ojos y levanta la mano en un gesto elocuente hacia el guardaespaldas.

—Esperaba no llegar a esto —murmura con una pena tan fingida que casi parece alegría. 

Siente las ganas de golpear en el hombre a medida que se acerca a él. Su mente se llena de pensamientos encontrados en un segundo, y la voz de Yoochun grave, balsámica como pocas retumba en su cabeza “si puedes hay que golpear primero”.

No lo piensa, se deja llevar, y estrella su puño contra la cara del hombre que se tambalea para caer encima de la mesa con estrépito. No tiene que ver más, se sacude polvo imaginario de la camisa y sale por la puerta, en el último momento se da la vuelta para mirar al manager que intenta ayudar al otro hombre, sonríe y repite como un mantra.

 

—No.


	18. Al que no le guste...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho continua la búsqueda de información. Puede encontrar más de lo que espera, al fin y al cabo solo es su primer intento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmind, perfeccionando el arte de publicar en el último minuto, que seguro que sale en algún manual de buenas maneras. Y si no lo escribimos.
> 
> Espero que te siga gustando, con todo mi cariño.

Cada pasillo, cada sala de entrenamiento, los rincones, las ventanas, las fotos sin vida, todos los lugares que recorre despacio tienen una historia. Recuerda la mayoría y si tiene que contestar a su pesar son más las buenas que las malas, aunque estás últimas en su imaginaria balanza pesan como si fuesen mas. 

Aun puede sentir la emoción de la primera vez que paseo por todo el edificio con el miedo y la ilusión danzando a su alrededor, cuando reconocía los nervios en caras que ahora ya no son desconocidas. Es lo que tiene el tiempo, no te hace mas sabio ni cura las heridas, el paso de los días entre lagrimas y risas, con el dolor lacerante como única compañía te lleva a escoger entre dos caminos, o te ríes de la vida en su cara reconociéndola como compañera de viaje con sus mas y sus menos o te enfrentas a ella encarando cada paso que das como una pelea de la que pocas veces sales airoso.

Y está cansado de luchar, o lo estaba, hasta que encuentra el motivo, ese por el que la gente se interpone entre una bala y la persona que ama, el que te obliga a permanecer despierto vigilando la respiración de otro, el que obliga a dejar de pensar como uno solo cuando definitivamente hace mucho tiempo que tiene compañía.

Por eso camina despacio, en una absurda misión que va, definitivamente en contra de todo en lo que cree. En un gesto disimulado comprueba que la grabadora sigue en su lugar, cierra los ojos, suspira y abre la puerta.

La mitad de Super Junior y parte de Shinee comparten la estancia, jugando entre ellos, risas, gritos, pasos ensayados al azar, tan familiar y tan extraño al mismo tiempo, tan de querer quedarse, tan de sentir el acuciante deseo de correr y dejarlo todo atrás.

Cuando descubren su presencia se hace el silencio, incomodo como pocos, ahoga cualquier intento de ser natural y espontaneo, las miradas torvas son mas que las cómplices. No ha visto a ninguno de ellos después de la publicación de la foto y por supuesto ninguno llama para un simple “¿cómo lo llevas?” se siente como un príncipe destronado.

Y al mismo tiempo el alivio de no ser responsable de ese comportamiento ejemplar inunda su cuerpo, permitiéndole respirar con más facilidad que nunca. Ahora solo tiene que averiguar como comportarse para conseguir cualquier tipo de información por pequeña que esta sea, una que le lleve fuera de esa sala y de tantas otras, para no volver jamás.

Y cuando menos lo esperas, la salvación llega de la sonrisa de Heechul que se lanza a su cuello sin ningún recato y exclama con su voz más seductora.

 

—¡Yunho! ¡Has venido! ¿Decidido por fin a declararme tu amor? —la reacción de su gran amigo aligera el ambiente, y de pronto nada de lo que ha pasado importa, todos respiran aliviados. Si Heechul se comporta normal es que todo va bien.

Así de idiotas son, piensa este mientras siente a Yunho relajarse, sonríe coqueto metiéndose en su papel favorito de guapo tonto, solo que esta vez lo interpreta con gusto y hasta cierta dedicación. 

Yunho le abraza agradecido, a los dioses, al destino o quienes quiera que una vez ponen a Kim Heechul en su camino, a todo él, con sus llamadas a horas intempestivas, las risas crueles, las divertidas, las miradas de comprensión y los abrazos que no pides pero necesitas desesperadamente, los comentarios mordaces o las interminables peleas sobre hamburguesas robadas y compañeros de grupo con el cerebro de un mejillón.

Una mano cálida se posa sobre su hombro, no necesita volverse para reconocer a Siwon, amable, atento, compañero de ideas locas para salvar el mundo, un gesto nada más y sabe de su incondicional apoyo en toda la historia. Sabe que Changmin y él han hablado, pero su maknae, como siempre, mantiene la intimidad de sus amigos como lo que es, algo privado que no merece mancillarse hablando de ella a sus espaldas. Ni siquiera con Yunho. 

Pero a veces, la bondad del alma exige un precio, no todos están dispuestos a pagarlo, puede desgastar la alegría en un descuido. La penitencia de Yunho se acerca sigiloso con su eterna sonrisa falsa y los brazos abiertos.

—¡Yunho! ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Vienes solo? —el tono aflautado de su voz retumba en sus oídos como si cien mil gatos estuviesen arañando un cristal. 

Yunho se limita a esbozar una leve sonrisa y esperar a que Leeteuk prosiga, en una sola frase consigue recordarle que no debería estar en esa sala y que definitivamente después de todo lo que ha sucedido está solo. 

Le incomoda, aunque sepa que nada de eso es verdad. 

Heechul resopla disimuladamente y evita la mirada reprobatoria de Siwon.

—Hola —farfulla Yunho agradecido de que los demás saluden en la distancia con estudiada naturalidad y no se acerquen en tropel. Lo que tiene delante equivale a todo un panal de abejas furiosas.

—Y dime —continua Leteeuk ajeno al evidente cambio de actitud de Yunho —¿Qué tal nuestro Minnie? ¿ No va a venir? 

Ahí está. Es la primera vez que enfrenta el tema con alguien tan ajeno, y agradece que sea él, porque Junsu o Jaejoong ya lo habrían puesto en su sitio, cada uno en su estilo pero ambos igual de rotundos. Changmin procura no colocarse en ese tipo de situaciones, con el tiempo se ha convertido en un experto a la hora de evitar personas y situaciones desagradables. 

Probablemente Yoochun es capaz de encontrar la respuesta contundente que ridiculice a Leeteuk dejándole fuera de juego.

Pero ahora esta él. Y sabe mejor que nadie que ganar una guerra implica perder batallas.

—No creo —susurra como si fuese un confidente —por ya sabes —y le mira a los ojos con intención.  
La sonrisa de Leteeuk se ensancha, cruel y ansiosa. Se acerca mas mientras Siwon acaricia disimuladamente la espalda de Heechul, como un domador evitando que la fiera se escape de su control. Maldice en silencio, su líder no es la epítome del buen comportamiento, y si lo piensa mejor, en ningún caso es la epítome de nada que merezca la pena, deshecha pensamientos negativos que no conducen a nada y se centra en Heechul que cada vez se acerca mas a él.

—Claro —contesta Leeteuk ajeno al intercambio de los otros dos, concentrado en cualquier gesto de Yunho y sobre todo en sus palabras —la verdad es que es una vergüenza, deberían denunciar al hotel, la cadena Saingwon se caracteriza por su descripción y más ese hotel en particular —se acerca más a él y adquiere un tono de confidente avezado —se de buena tinta que casi todos los famosos de Hollywood se alojan allí para tener tranquilidad.

 

Yunho mantiene la máscara, asiente comprensivo y se despide con toda la educación del mundo, después de abrazar a Heechul y Siwon, se contiene de correr por los pasillos de la SM, al menos hasta llegar a la salida cuando lo hace libremente para llegar a su coche.

Entra y respira hondo, varias veces, cuando se relaja enciende el motor y conecta el manos libres, marca el primer numero de los cinco que aparece en su agenda. 

Junsu.

—Cuéntame —saluda sin reverencias.

Yunho sonríe, y se permite ese cigarro clandestino. Junsu hace un ruido gracioso al reconocer el característico sonido del mechero.

—Fumar es malo —amonesta.

—Ir a la SM es peor —replica Yunho en tono jovial.

—Pongo el manos libres —dice Junsu ignorando las quejas de su líder —A Changmin se lo contamos luego, que no ha llegado todavía.

Yunho da una calada.

—Heechul y Siwon os mandan saludos —comienza.

El silencio al otro lado le indica que esperan algo más.

—Por otra parte —continua —Leeteuk no se acuerda de vosotros o pretende no hacerlo, está más preocupado por la situación de Changmin y como es tan buen amigo —la risa ahogada de Yoochun le obliga a parar.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta ligeramente preocupado.

—Jaejoong está asesinando un pollo que ya venía muerto y por lo que sea aquí Chunnie lo encuentra hilarante, pasa de ellos, continua.

 

Yunho ríe abiertamente imaginando a la perfección el tremendo cabreo que debe tener, el estaría igual si no fuese por su gran descubrimiento.

—En fin, resulta que, como el buen amigo que es —escucha resoplidos y risas, el carraspeo impaciente de Junsu —nos aconseja que denunciemos a la cadena de hoteles porque no han mantenido la privacidad de la que tanto presumen.

Les da un momento para que se den cuenta.

—Pero —responde Junsu —en la foto no sale el nombre del hotel, ni siquiera se distingue bien donde está.

—Lo se —contesta Yunho.

—En la prensa no dicen el nombre —interrumpe Yoochun —estoy seguro porque lo comprobé, por si acaso.  


\--Entonces…. —Jaejoong deja la frase, Yunho lo imagina perfectamente dejando al lado la comida y acercándose al teléfono.

—Entonces —continua Yunho —ya me explicareis porque demonios sabe en que hotel estaban Jae y Changmin.


	19. Furia de Titanes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que se descubre un pequeño detalle que no es tan pequeño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superando las expectativas de publicar en el último momento la parte positiva de todo esto es que este mes lees mas. Ya sabes lo mucho me disfruto de dejarme llevar con esto de juntar palabras para esta historia. Lo único que espero es que te siga gustando.

A ratos Junsu odia el teléfono porque es lo que le ata a la realidad cuando necesita escabullirse para volver a encontrarse. Prefiere perderse entre las notas de una partitura nueva, incluso vieja si la ocasión lo merece, o la mirada cálida de Jaejoong que le cuenta mas de lo que alcanzan las palabras, si tiene que elegir prefiere el abrazo de Yunho, la sonrisa traviesa de Yoochun y las frases inacabadas de Changmin que construyen un puente hacia su propia versión de la vida.

El móvil se burla insistente de su perentorio deseo de arrinconarse y zambullirse entre la comodidad del sofá, una y otra vez.

El maknae levanta una ceja, el gesto de un general a punto de enviar a una muerte segura a sus soldados. Una orden difícil de ignorar. Suspira derrotado y contesta sin mirar quien se atreve a profanar su castillo de tranquilidad.

Cuando reconoce la voz un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, no puede controlar la tensión que se apodera de él, como un monstruo invisible del que conoces su existencia pero ignoras hasta el momento que viene a por ti. Reconoce y asume la intranquilidad que le abraza posesiva sin vergüenza, la fuerza que le mantiene anclado a la vida que pelea feroz viene precisamente de hacerse amigo de sus miedos y debilidades, de aceptar sin rencor que puede sentirse como un niño pequeño a pesar de aprender de memoria muchos campos de batalla. 

O precisamente porque los conoce. 

MInyon mantiene un tono frío, sereno capaz de alertar todos sus sentidos, gasta minutos en formalidades futiles que sin embargo rellenan y sostienen relaciones con extraños que juegan con situaciones demasiado íntimas que casi no permiten bromas. Responde amable a sus preguntas, retiene las ganas locas de preguntar, no sabe donde está la frontera entre la justificada preocupación o la indiscreción. No cuando una palabra suya puede desencadenar tempestades.

Hasta que se hace el silencio. 

Sin mirar a nadie sale a la terraza, ni siquiera se fija en la ciudad a sus pies solo cuenta los segundos acompasados a los inestables latidos de su corazón. No le gustan los prolegómenos, tan directo, tan simple escueto, es el dueño de las palabras sin adornos, el portador de la cruda verdad sin pensar en las consecuencias. 

Prefiere el golpe seco que tumba de una sola vez a la tortura lenta e insidiosa de correazos intermitentes que te doblegan. Además de que esas cicatrices son mas duras para sanar.

— Tengo noticias —la voz seca y rotunda de Minyon despierta sus sentidos.

Toma aire antes de contestar.

—Cuénteme —contesta con precaución. 

—Mis hombres han tenido una interesante conversación con el secretario de Lee Soman, al que conocemos por negocios que no vienen al caso —el tono indica que no solo no le incumbe sino que preguntar mas allá le dejaría en una situación insostenible de la que no es fácil salir — el caso es que como ya sospechabas la casualidad no tiene nada que ver con la foto de tus amigos ni todo lo que está pasando ahora. 

—Quiere decir que la propia dirección de la compañía está involucrada —pregunta sin sentirse todo lo sorprendido que debería.

—Efectivamente —contesta Minyon con un deje de diversión —ahora lo dejo en tus manos, a no ser que lo hayas pensado mejor y quieras ayuda para atajar el problema.

Junsu se estremece y el frío no tiene nada que ver. 

—Puedo hacerle una pregunta —responde a su vez sin comprometerse del todo, no sabe hasta que punto regalar un segundo no a uno de los jefes del crimen organizado sea buena idea.

Intuye la risa al otro lado del teléfono, aunque no la escuche.

—Por supuesto muchacho.

Son unos segundos de duda, pero prefiere atenerse a las consecuencias a pasar el resto de su vida preguntándose que hubiese pasado.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio de su ayuda? —y se congratula por la firmeza con la que su voz rompe en un instante. 

Es el momento que Yunho aprovecha para aparecer e interrogarle con la mirada. El gesto de Junsu lo dice todo, por eso se sienta enfrente de él y espera paciente. 

Junsu sonríe, agradece la proverbial intuición de su líder para adivinar cuando se le necesita. 

El impas entre la pregunta y lo que tarda Minyon en contestar se hace eterno, se obliga a respirar profundamente mientras mira a los ojos a Yunho. Puede escuchar innumerables ruidos al otro lado de la linea, risas extrañas mezcladas con gritos que prefiere pensar no son de dolor y si lo son que lo merezcan. 

—Es un secreto que espero sepas guardar —la voz de Miyong es cauta, sorprende como se relaja el tono —Kibum es mi sobrino.

Solo es una frase, meras palabras que pueden sanar o herir, que liberan o atan, que en ocasiones como está abren puertas a distintas realidades. 

—Entiendo —responde escueto.

Es más que entender, es que algunas de las piezas del puzzle cobran sentido. Kibum descartado de Super Junior por no seguir la esencia tirana de algunos miembros se convierte en un paria, sin posibilidad de escape o redención. Tiene un momento para recordar la rabia y la frustración que sienten al perder tanta amabilidad y franqueza de golpe.

Es una de las primeras veces en las que Changmin se deja desbordar y pierde la compostura. 

 

—Es mi familia y tu me das la oportunidad de resarcirme y pagar con la misma moneda —explica Miyong que a pesar de todo mantiene su impenitente tono frío y determinado —lo que están haciendo con vosotros es una pequeña parte de lo que son capaces de hacer, por fin tienen en su mano la posibilidad de hundiros y deberías pensar en mi propuesta.

 

Internamente le da la razón y por primera vez desde que comienza la historia siente que tal vez todo esto les quede grande.

—No depende solo de mi —contesta pausado —tengo que hablar con los demás.

Un suave carraspeo, que quiere interpretar como aceptación implícita se escucha al otro lado de la linea. Sabe que es un buen momento para despedirse y sin embargo olvida cualquier vestigio de prudencia y se deja llevar por su instinto. El mismo que le mantiene en pié desde que puede recordar.

 

—Kibum no se merecía nada de lo que le sucedió —afirma con el mismo tono rotundo con el que su interlocutor le responde en la conversación. 

Y espera.

—Vosotros tampoco —contesta en voz baja Miyong. 

En la escasez de la frase reconoce el grito sordo, desgarrado como si de una bestia herida se tratase que atraviesa cualquier alma digna de compasión. Y la muda aceptación de un pacto mas peligroso del que tenían hasta ahora que entremezcla destinos abocados a entenderse en pos de la misma causa.

Cuando cuelga el teléfono se da cuenta de que Yunho sigue ahí sosteniendo su espíritu con la mirada, sujentado sus penas entre frases inacabadas y abrazos que no terminan nunca.


	20. Las palabras que se lleva el viento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun da una rueda de prensa por el nuevo drama que protagoniza y contesta a preguntas ajenas a la actuación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmind de mis entretelas este capítulo lleva rondando mi cabeza casi desde el principio del fic. No se si continua con la linea argumental pero tenía que soltarlo. Espero que te guste.

Actuar es colarse de puntillas en vidas ajenas, fingir sonrisas y llegar a dibujarlas como si fuesen propias. Desbaratar ilusiones o morir para resucitar en la siguiente semana. Presta libertad, regala lagrimas ajenas y permite cerrar los ojos a los días grises con frío.

Yoochun lo sabe y lo disfruta.

Cuando puede cambiar de piel, transformarse y arrebatar almas desconocidas hasta convertirlas en gemelas de la propia. se olvida de ser él, y en ocasiones diluye sus propios miedos pretendiendo que son de otros, pronuncia palabras prohibidas y engaña a la moral mientras le guiña un ojo travieso.

La música es el latido que le mantiene cuerdo y seguro en un mundo que se tambalea en la cuerda floja sin ninguna consideración y no la traiciona cuando su esos latidos se desmarcan delante de una cámara o leyendo un guión, aprende a contar historias de diferentes maneras. Y no se avergüenza por ello.

Tratar con la prensa es la parte mala. A ninguno le interesa el drama o como surge la canción que se presenta, todo su interés se centra en saber si se hablan con sus antiguos compañeros de grupo o si son ciertos los millones de rumores que se expanden como una plaga bíblica sobre su vida privada o lo que es peor de los otros cuatro. 

Siente nauseas cuando ve esas miradas ávidas de sangre, las que intentan disimular con sonrisas falsas creyendose muy hábiles sonsacando información, pavoneándose como si fuesen más listos. Lo cierto es que quiere contestarles lo que se merecen, pero la indiferencia hace maravillas en el ego de las personas destrozando cualquier aspiración de quedar por encima del resto.

Porque si nadie puede ver como triunfas no merece la pena.

Y aferrados a la excusa del micrófono bombardean con preguntas sin esperar respuestas hasta que todas las barreras que construye se debilitan. O no.  
Yunho siempre se asombra de la facilidad con la que Yoochun siempre esquiva dardos envenenados, la mayor parte sonriendo. No le gustaría estar al otro lado de una de esas miradas gélidas y duras que rompen hielo como diamantes sin pulir. Se alegra de estar en su mismo bando. 

Pero esta mañana es distinta, no le apetece juguetear con los periodistas, esgrimir la burda ambigüedad de frases incompletas o inocentes insinuaciones, solo quiere acabar cuanto antes. Y eso ya es muy tarde.

 

Entra en la sala, no elude las cien mil reverencias a modo de saludo, incluso esboza una pequeña sonrisa que contrasta con las luminosas que sus compañeros de reparto prodigan sin control, sin reparos. Se sienta y los observa en silencio mientras piensa cual de ellos se prestaría al juego de la SM para destrozarles poco a poco.

Ahora entiende cuando dicen que la pluma es mas poderosa que la espada.

Comienza la presentación del nuevo drama, el director, la actriz principal sus compañeros, el mismo contesta con lo que intenta ser cierto grado de fría amabilidad mientras la inercia conduce controlada, sin concentrarse realmente en lo que está haciendo.

Hasta que comienzan las preguntas personales.

— ¿Yoochun es cierto que ya no estás con la que iba a ser tu mujer? —la pregunta se hace con ese manido tono que te perdona la vida mientras intuye la respuesta.

Entrecierra los ojos y esboza una sonrisa de las que Changmin califica como “primera fase de cabreo infernal Park”, su voz suena suave, controlada, amable lo suficientemente fría como para marcar las distancias pero no lo bastante como para resultar rematadamente borde e insultante. Que es lo que realmente desea. 

—Lo cierto es que yo nunca dije que estuviese conmigo o que me fuese a casar con ella —musita.

—Pero toda la prensa lo sabía y nadie desmintió tales afirmaciones —exclama el reportero rotundo, pagado de si mismo satisfecho como si hubiese coronado la cumbre de la montaña mas alta y aún conservase oxigeno.

Yoochun ladea la cabeza y le mira con lo que el resto de los presentes calificarían como diversión, y sin embargo al receptor de la susodicha mirada se le erizan los pelos y se forma un enorme, grueso, espeso y agobiante nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Si tuviese que desmentir todo lo que la prensa dice sobre mi… —la pausa elocuente puesto que la frase se termina sola no parece ser suficiente ante las aves de rapiña que ávidas de palabras consienten en contener la respiración para que la concluya, Yoochun suspira afectado —no tendría tiempo para trabajar, que es por lo que estamos aquí, le recuerdo, para presentar el nuevo drama.

El reportero ni siquiera contesta, se limita a asentir con la cabeza y esconderse entre la silla probablemente suplicando a cualquier deidad que esta se lo trague. Sus compañeros le miran divertidos, no hay compasión para los caídos.

Yoochun esquiva y sortea con gracia las preguntas personales que se formulan veladas cubiertas de ambigüedad y lectura entre lineas, todo el mundo es consciente de lo que realmente están preguntando pero Yoochun puede hacer malabares con las palabras y salir ileso sin romper nada.

Nadie lo nota pero los minutos son mas largos de lo habitual, forman cadenas que atan a la futilidad del tiempo moldeándolo a capricho de curiosidad insana y morbo barato. Mantiene la fachada impertérrita y se permite el lujo de encandilar con su mirada  
Una mano emerge entre las cabezas y las cámaras, Yoochun se fija en la reportera que en contra de lo esperado no se presenta ni saluda apropiadamente, antes de que le concedan el turno comienza a hablar.

— Según la información que nos ha dado la productora tu papel de protagonista encarna a un guerrero que casi pierde la vida para salvar la de su amada.

Sin saber muy bien por donde van a llegar los dardos envenenados, asiente cauteloso. La reportera parpadea sorprendida como si esperase otro tipo de respuesta. Yoochun clava su mirada en ella, cuenta con ganar el duelo silencioso.

Lo hace. Toma nota mental de contárselo a Junsu y Changmin para que continúen con su perpetuo cachondeo sobre conquistar mujeres y hombres con solo mirarlos. 

— ¿Está de acuerdo con su personaje? — las palabras se cuelan entre la gente, las cámaras y los micrófonos, llegan a Yoochun que por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabe que decir. Y no le gusta.

— ¿De acuerdo con luchar por lo que quieres? —pregunta curioso, esas cuestiones llevan a algún lugar donde no tiene muy claro si quiere llegar a él, pero no está dispuesto a quedarse en mitad del camino — definitivamente si.

 

Yoochun y el amor tienen una relación compleja. Los libros y las poesías dibujan sentimientos sublimes y corteses que se diluyen como gotas de agua al golpear contra una realidad de la que jamás hablan. El agua del rocío es la muestra de lo que su corazón imagina y lo que de verdad sucede entre miradas esquivas y reproches. Las grandes historias de amor de las canciones le dan pistas, pero él es ciego, mudo y se hace el sordo. 

Hasta que lo que considera su gran amor resultó ser un fiasco volátil y caprichoso, egoísta y determinado a arrancar cualquier asomo de compasión que tuviese. 

Después conoce a los cuatro y le enseñan el arte de amar, el de verdad, con mañanas de gritos apresurados, abrazos cálidos los días en los que esa maldita lluvia se empeña en calarle hasta el alma, con risas a medianoche y besos fraternales que le acercan a la esperanza irremediablemente, por mucho que lo niegue esos cuatro cabrones le devuelven la vida. 

Sonríe mientras piensa en ellos.

— El problema de las historias de amor es que siempre hay un malo que se interpone —las palabras salen solas, como un torrente, sabe que no debe pero la rabia mas vieja y poderosa que la prudencia acaba ganando.

Y todo se para.

La reportera cruza la frontera, lo sabe, no están hablando del drama y todos los que están en la sala se dan cuenta.

—Quiere decir …. — la voz temblorosa se aferra a la tremenda noticia que intuye, mientras cada persona que la rodea contiene la respiración. Puede notarlo.

Yoochun mira significativamente al presentador de la rueda de prensa que rompe el momento con educación y fingida alegría. Ha estado demasiado cerca de desatar una tormenta, sabe que su momento de debilidad trae consecuencias cuando el teléfono comienza a vibrar desenfrenado, como un corazón desbocado que ha vuelto a la vida. 

Suspira resignado. cuanto antes mejor, apuesta consigo mismo a que es Yunho o Jaejoong. No sabe cual de los dos puede estar mas enfadado.

El nombre que brilla en la pantalla del teléfono le demuestra una vez mas que la vida está llena de sorpresas.


End file.
